Merlin's Trust
by secretstar42
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope it's ok. Morgana has taken over Camelot and Merlin, the knights and Arthur have to escape. Merlin reveals his magic and helps take back Camelot. Arthur is furious. Merlin is scared. But how does it end up? (rated T because I am paranoid)I am not that good at reviews-Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First ever FanFic so I hope you like it- It IS a reveal fic so here goes... Chapter 1- The song**

They were all sat in the cell, staring morosely at the floor. Merlin was by the small bared window where he had been since he, Arthur and the knights had be thrown the day before.

They heard footsteps approaching and soon the figure of the Lady Morgana could be seen. She smirked down at them and said "enjoying your stay brother?" Arthur stood up and faced her "you will never get away with this Morgana!" Morgana laughed "oh Arthur, I already have. You are all imprisoned here, and soon enough you will be broken. I have wine this time brother not even Emrys can save you now"

Arthur stared at her retreating back. "She's right" he thought when suddenly he heard a tune behind him. Someone was singing. Merlin was singing! He recognised the song to be an old Camelot Hymn:

_In the dark and fearful nights,  
When all hope seems to be lost,  
In times when you cannot win  
And it seems you should give up.  
Don't stop fighting  
until your last breaths gone._

At this Arthur heard Lancelot's voice join the song:

_Whatever your situation  
Whatever you think  
No one, not anyone  
Can lock away your soul  
For it is yours, not theirs to take  
Until your last breaths gone_

By now all the knights were singing and as Arthur felt a swell of pride within him he joined in:

_No one can break you  
As long as you are strong  
No one can beat you  
As long as you keep hope  
As long as you keep fighting  
Until your last breaths gone_

Morgana had frozen at the end of the corridor as Merlin began the song, and as it ended she turned and marched into the cell. She threw back Arthur and the knights with a flash of her eyes and she hit Merlin. He took the blow and started at her with hatred as she stormed away.

"Thank you Merlin" came Arthur's voice "I was losing hope" Merlin looked at him solemnly "there were no words to say." "Well" voiced Gwain "it worked, it got my hopes up." The knights around him all nodded in agreement. "We should carry on" said Percival, they all looked at him "singing I mean, it does get our hopes up" "that's right" stated Elyan "I'm sure we all know a few tunes"

**So I hope that was alright, sorry if it dragged a bit but I Promise that the next chapter will be more exciting-by the way Chapter 2 is ready but I want at least 3 good reviews before I post it! So PLEASE review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter I know this seems a bit early but I already got 2 followers even though I only posted my story a few hours ago-I am so pleased. Thank you to weepingelm for being my first ever follower**

**Any way hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**Chapter 2-Merlin's beating**

Several hours later the sound of singing still drifted up through the dungeons. Merlin had finally left his spot by the window and joined the group in the centre of the cell. Against all odds they all had smiles on their faces as for now they had forgotten they were in a cell with an Evil witch a few floors above.

They were brought sharply back to reality though when again Morgana came down to visit them. This time it was merlin that got up to face her as she got to the cell.

"Come to hear our singing Morgana" asked Merlin. "No" she answered "I've come to stop you." Merlin grinned "why?" he said "don't you like it? I always thought that Gwain had a lovely voice"

"Enough of your games Merlin" she said sharply then with a smirk "plus I never said anything about them, I was taking about you" and before the knights could stop her the cell door was opened and merlin dragged out. She paused a moment before saying " I don't see why Your friends should miss out on this Merlin, no we'll do this right here" Then she slapped him before nodded to the guards who proceeded to pummel him ignoring the threats and insults being shouted at them by Arthur and the Knights as Morgana watched on smiling to herself.

About half an hour later the Morgana finally stopped the guards and Merlin was shoved back inside the cell and Morgana said "I hope you'll think twice before annoying me again" before turning and striding away. He was bruised and bloody it looked like he had a dislocated shoulder. The nights fussed around him and Leon tore up his cloak to use as bandages as Lancelot and Percival set about relocating Merlin's shoulder.

When they were finished Arthur watched as Merlin limbed back to his former place by the window and resumed staring up at the stars. For the first time in hours the cell was finally quiet as they all wondered what would happen next.

**Poor merlin but he's ok.**

**Look I am not bribing but I want to know what you think of my story so PLEASE review. Again the next chapter is ready so if you review it will be posted quicker!Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up, thanks to everyone who is following my story, but now I have reviews !**

**Chapter 3-Merlins Choice**

Merlin was confused; He had no idea what to do. He frowned as for the first time that week he actually considered giving up.

"_Merlin"_

Like Morgana said there was no hope any more.

"_MERLIN"_

Maybe his Destiny was wrong

"_**YOUNG WARLOCK!"**_

Merlin jumped slightly as he finally registered the Dragons voice

"_Killgarah, sorry my mind was elsewhere" _Merlin said

"_I could tell that young warlock, but tell me, what is wrong?" _Asked the dragon

"_Don't you know what's happened?" _replied merlin

"_Of course I do" _the dragon said irritably_ "but why are you losing hope like this?"_

"_Because how can I get out of this without Arthur finding out I have magic?" _Merlin Mind-yelled

"_You can't" Answered the dragon simply_

"_Exactly" _said merlin_ "so how do you..."_

_You can't" _the dragon interrupted_ "so it is Time young Warlock"_

"_No" _said Merlin suddenly realising_ "he's not ready, I'm not ready"_

"_You are both as ready as you will ever be" _said the dragon "_though I warn you, I do not know how the young king will react. He may be angry at you but given time he will come round. But I am sorry young warlock that may be a long time."_

Merlin gulped_ "I understand Killgarah will not blame you if he hates me"_

"_I am glad Young warlock "The_ great dragon answered

Then he was gone leaving Merlin alone to think

**Well that's chapter 3 done did I do Killgarah Ok? I think I am going to do some Lancelot next-not sure though. **

**Chapter 4 is not ready ye and I am not sure when it will be. **

**I have decided to stop bugging for reviews as I think it might be a bit annoy instead I'll just finish with a THANKS.**

**So until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you to everyone who likes my story I did not expect this reaction-especially to the song here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4-Merlins plan**

Merlin was worried. He bit his lip as he went over thousands of variations of what the day ahead could be like.

"What are you planning?" Lancelot said and Merlin was startled as he had not realised the night had come across the room and was now sitting next to him. "Me, oh nothing" he said in a hushed whisper so no one else could her him.

"Merlin" Lancelot said "I know you well enough to tell when you're planning something, you can tell me." Merlin smiled "I know that Lancelot and I am glad" he said. "So why won't you tell me?" "Lancelot asked. "It's too complicated" answered Merlin "but you need to understand this, everything will be alright, I promise." "I trust you Merlin" replied Lancelot.

"Good now promise me this, don't do anything stupid. Merlin said "If the worst comes to the worst I will need you inside Camelot." Lancelot's eyes widened, "Merlin" he whispered. "Promise me, Please" Merlin interrupted. Lancelot lowered his head "I promise Merlin" then he looked up as a tear fell onto his hand. "Thank you Lancelot" said merlin as he wiped a tear away.

Lancelot looked worriedly at his friend. "Are you sure there is nothing I can't do?" he said. Merlin looked Up and considered then said "when the time comes, be ready to make sure Arthur does the right thing and..."He trailed off. "And what?" asked Lancelot. "And make sure you keep everyone safe when," he hesitated "when I'm gone." "We'll get through this Merlin, you always do, it will work out." Lancelot squeezed his friends shoulder and left him to think. He didn't hear merlin's quiet mutter of "eventually..."

Merlin now new what he had to do, no matter the consequences. He had to fight Morgana, he had to save his friends. This was the most important point of his life. Was he scared. Yes. Could he win. Maybe. Would he keep fighting until his death. Definitely

Morgana could not take away his freedom

She could not lock away his soul

He would stay strong

He would stay with hope

He would always fight

Until his last breath...

**Hope you liked this chapter and that you noticed the link to chapter one**

**Never lose hope guy and THANK YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who likes my story here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 5-Fighting Back**

It was Morning, Merlin's wounds were feeling sore but was better than the day before. The young boy walked over to his king and gulped, then said "Arthur we need to escape." Arthur raised his head "I know Merlin, but I don't see how" He sighed. All the nights were watching the two. "Do you trust me" asked Merlin. Arthur frowned "What?" he said. "Do you trust me?" Merlin repeated. "Of course I do" stated Arthur "but..." "Good" merlin interrupted "then I have a plan."

Before anyone could stop him he was over to the bared door and saying "I demand an Audience with the Lady Morgana." The guards laughed but immediately dragged him out and one began pulling him away.

By now Arthur and the nights were knights were extremely confused and were shouting after the guard that was dragging Merlin away. Merlin merely gave a small wave as they rounded the corner and then was gone.

There was silence for a moment before Arthur shouted "that idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing?" there was a minute before Lancelot answered "You said you would trust him so trust him." They all stared at him incredualsly the Percival said "what did he say to you?" Lancelot looked at him before Gwain said "yeah, you were talking to him only a few hours ago; he told you his plan, didn't he?"

"What? No!" Lancelot said hurriedly. "If he told you something you should tell us" said Leon. Lancelot sighed "He just said that we should trust him and when the time came we should be ready" he said. "Ready for what?" asked Elyan. "I don't know" answered Lancelot. Arthur spoke up for the first time since his outburst "and you decided to just let him do it! He could get killed!" Lancelot surprised them all by saying "Merlin is stronger than you all think, I trust him" he paused "and you should too, no matter what" There was no reply then Arthur said "well we can't do anything now so we'll just have to wait and see." With that all the nights settled back down all now concerned for their little friends whose fate was in the hands of the witch upstairs.

All except Lancelot that is who was now pondering the fate of the witch in his best friends hand...

**Next chapter is a drastic one that should be quite long and be ready soon if not tomorrow then probably the day after until then, THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this chapter was not quite as long as I thought it would be and might be a bit too clumped together but it means you get the chapter earlier than expectd! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6-Reverlation of Emrys**

Merlin grinned as he heard the expected shout of "that idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing?" from Arthur, then straightened up and practically strode into the throne room in which Morgana sat.

"Has the pet still not been broken?" she asked when he came in. "not yet, not ever" replied merlin. "You cannot win, Merlin, you are just one weak little man" said Morgana. "I may be one man but do not think I am weak" Shouted merlin. "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Merlin smiled then flicked his hand and from them black swirls appeared and engulfed Morgana, all she could do was cry a small shout of "No". Before he turned and left he saw her eye flash with betrayal and felt pain in his heart.

The knights and Arthur were sitting in the cell when suddenly Merlin appeared by the door that had been unguarded since the guards had originally taken Merlin to Morgana. "Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur said. "Taking a tour of the castle" Merlin said sarcastically, "what do you think I'm doing? I'm fighting back of course!" "How did you Escape Morgana?" asked Elyan. "I made a distraction" Merlin replied. Arthur frowned, "How?" said Leon as they all got up. "Doesn't matter now" merlin said as he hastily unlocked the cell door with keys that seemed to appear out of nowhere "we need to get to the armoury and fast!" Then before the knights could stop him he had turned and was already heading towards the armoury.

When they got to the Armoury there was only one guard who was quickly knocked out by Percival. They picked up some swords and then left to find Morgana.

"How do you expect us to fight her? There is only a handful of us against her massive army, and she has numerous sorcerers on her side!" said Arthur. Merlin glanced quickly at him but kept on walking while saying "trust me and things will turn out all right for you and Camelot." Arthur was about to reply when several guards came marching down the corridor and he became preoccupied fighting them

When eventually they got to the throne room they were faced by the sight of morgana and about 50 guards. They immediately started fighting and Arthur lost track of Merlin

Suddenly there was a roar and everyone froze. Arthur finally located Merlin standing face to face with Morgana. Arthur looked in shock as he saw Merlin's eyes were still going back to blue from the glowing gold they had been moments before, when HE,_ Merlin_, had roared!

"I will not be defeated by a simple serving boy with minimal amounts of magic!" screeched Morgana. Arthur frowned Merlin couldn't have Magic. "I am not just a simple serving boy, Morgana, I am the figure of Legend!" Merlin yelled. It was true! Merlin had Magic! "You can't be you are weak!" Morgana shouted. "Think again Morgana! I am Emrys, the protector of Arthur the Once and Future king, and I am sorry for the harm I have caused you." Merlin shouted back at her "Arthur will one day bring peace to this land, yes , it is not today but one day he will! But that day is prevented more and more, every time you attack Morgana, go now and think through your actions, or I will make you go!" "You think you can make me ?" Morgana sneered. "No" said merlin flatly "I know I can" and then a sudden whirlwind they all saw the fear in Morgana's eyes as she was spirited away to who know where.

Merlin hung his head as if in mourning, then seemed to remember where he was and looked up, first locking eyes with Lancelot, Arthur noticed and then turning round and looking straight into Arthur's eye

**OK so what do you think, I am not sure if it is a good chapter or not but never mind. I defiantly cannot get the next chapter up tomorrow so you'll have to wait. Prepare for some slight violence next chapter and be ready to pity Merlin, Please review this chapter. THANKS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry it's been so long, but I have had a really busy few days but anyway I thought this chapter would be longer but here it is.**

**Chapter 7 hurt**

They locked eyes for what seemed like hours but must have only been a moment or two. The amount of meaning that was transverse in the look was hard to take in for both of them.

For Merlin, he saw many feelings go through his eyes. First shock, then confusion, then betrayal, then fear and then, What Merlin feared most, hatred. It tore him apart from the inside.

Arthur however saw a searching scared look. It made him almost forgive him, but then Merlin's expression changed to that of Desperation and pleading look which to Arthur made him look weak, vulnerable and all feeling drained away from Arthur. Because he could not be scared of this sorcerer and betrayal had filled him, so that all he could feel was Anger, all he could do was hate.

Suddenly he rushed forward struck merlin with the back of the hand "traitor he yelled and merlin's face crumpled in pain. He hit him again "Evil" he continued and Merlin flinched. He hit him once more and shouted "sorcerer!" and this had most affected Merlin who collapsed onto his knees.

Arthur just looked in hate as Merlin fell to the floor then continued to hit and strike him over and over again.

Eventually Gwain and Lancelot who had previously been frozen in shock ran forward and held back the fuming king. Arthur struggled for moment against the knights before going still. "Take him to the Dungeons" he hissed and Merlin was dragged away by two guards who, after Morgana had left, had gone back to following Arthur.

There was silence in the thrown after the bloodied and beaten Merlin had been dragged away? Suddenly Lancelot rounded on Arthur. The normally noble and level-headed knight was livid. "What the Hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily. Arthur replied "what do you mean? He is a SCORCEROR!" Gwain joined in "He just saved are bloody lives you clotpole!" "He betrayed us" retorted Leon. "We are his friends, we should listen to his side of the story!" yelled Lancelot. "Friend?" Asked Elyan "You still call him your friend when you find out he doesn't Trust you!" he cried. Gwain and Lancelot both opened their mouths to speak but were interrupted. "Enough" the king shouted and everyone looked at him. "We will deal with Mer- The sorcerer later. Right now we need to find Gaius, Gwen and the rest of the knights; I want all the round table ready for a council in 1 hour." There was a pause before everyone nodded and slowly began to leave the room.

Arthur left to go to the council room and when he got there he collapsed onto his chair and just sat there just staring at the wall.

**Ok hope you liked it and you don't hate me to much right now should get the next chapter up sooner so until then. THANKS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter up already thought you deserved it as the last one took so long.**

**Chapter 8-sentance**

Merlin did not fight as he was dragged down and flung into a cell which happened to be the same one he was in just hours before. He crawled to the side of the room and lent against the wall hugging his knees.

He then let his tears come forth the drove tracks through his blood stained face and wondered what was going to happen to him.

Upstairs Arthur had assembled everyone for the round table meeting. He stood and immediately the chatter around him stopped. "Morgana once again took Camelot" He began, "There were deaths, many were innocent bystanders, but now we have taken back Camelot at the expense of finding a trusted some-one is a traitor." The whole table tensed, "This morning, my man-servant, Merlin, was discovered to be sorcerer and a powerful one at that."

Everyone gasped at this revelation and Gaius looked worried. "We have secured him but must decide on his sentence so the sorcerer must be confronted. With that he nodded t two guards who went to get Merlin. Arthur sat and the hall erupted as the occupants discussed what should be done with Merlin.

Several minutes later Merlin was dragged into the hall. Everyone was shocked to see him covered in blood and the tear tracks on his face just made him look even more pitiful. He was pushed onto his knees and hung his head. Again Arthur stood, He walked to face merlin "do you deny you have Magic?" he asked, there was a pause before the man in front of him shook his head "no" he whispered and there were angry whispers round the room. "Do you deny that you practiced it in Camelot?" Arthur asked next, again there was a pause.

Everyone waited for the answer and as Merlin raised his head there was silence. "Yes" he answered. Arthur frowned "What?" he said. "I deny to have practiced Magic in Camelot" Said Merlin. Arthur took a deep breath "so you practiced magic before you came?" he asked "no" said Merlin "I have never practiced it I had no choice I was born with it!" There were more gasps around the room, all eyes turned to Arthur and some recoiled at the hate in his eye "That is impossible; no one is born with magic. You continue to feed lies to us therefore you shall suffer the burning all sorcerers deserve." He shouted. Merlin's eyes were panicked "Arthur, please I am a warlock, not a sorcerer you have to listen to me." He pleaded. But Arthur had already turned away. "He will be burned at noon tomorrow" he announced and merlin was dragged away.

Arthur dismissed the meeting and people began to leave. Finally there were only three people left. Gwain had been pulled away by Lancelot after shouting threats at the king. So there was only Gaius, Gwen and Arthur left. "Please" said Gaius, "I beg you to reconsider" Arthur turned to look at him and Gaius shrank back. "I have made my decision it shall not be changed, now leave me." Gaius felt a tear come to his eye as he left

"I can't believe he would lie to us" said Gwen as she began to cry "I know, I know" said Arthur as he took his wife in an embrace.

**What do you think? Good or bad and what do you think should happen next? THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER **

**Chapter 9-Escape**

Merlin waited. He was sitting by the bars of the cell. When Gwain and Lancelot came to see him. "How you doing Merlin" said Lancelot and Merlin chuckled slightly with the stupidness of the question "Ok, I guess" he replied softly "But I wish things were different." Lancelot blinked holding back tears, "you did what you had too, no time would have been better" he said. Merlin looked up at him "thank you my friend" he said.

Next Gwain spoke "You have to escape Merlin" Merlin looked at him "Not yet" he said sadly. "Mate, I know you have faith in Arthur, but if you don't go, you're going to die" Gwain implored. "I have to give him a chance to change his mind" said Merlin, his eyes pleading them to understand "but I promise that if he doesn't I'll get, trust me" both the knights nodded. Gwain squeezed Merlin's hand "see you mate" he said then waited as merlin and Lancelot said their goodbyes.

Lancelot and Merlin looked each other in the eyes "good bye my friend" said Lancelot, Merlin gave a weak smile "I hope not for the last time." Then he looked up at them both, "when I get away" he said I won't leave Camelot. I'll stay safe but if you ever try to find me I'll come, depending on who you're with of course." Again both the men nodded and Lancelot let a single tear roll down his cheek as they turned and left.

Next to come down was Gaius. He came slowly and quietly, once he approached the cell he fell to his knees and hugged his ward threw the bars "I'm so sorry my boy, I'm so, SO sorry" he cried into Merlin. "It's Ok" Merlin soothed "none of this was your fault, and I promise, my life does NOT end tomorrow" "I trust you Merlin, you're a son to me" said Gaius. "Farwell Gaius" whispered Merlin. Good bye my boy" returned Gaius. Then he left and Merlin was alone.

After that, the next Merlin heard was some guards who came to take him to the pyre. At first= they tried to drag him but he shook them off and walked bravely up to the courtyard where the whole of Camelot was watching.

Merlin looked at the faces around him; the townspeople's were a mixture of anger, confusion and hate. Lancelot and Gwain's looked worried. Gaius looked heart-broken. Then he looked at the faces he feared most; the other knights looked down on him in betrayal. Gwen looked hurt, confused, angry and sadness and immediately Merlin knew this wasn't her fault. Then he looked at Arthur and all he saw was pure loathing, it burned him like the pyre had already been lit, though it hadn't. It broke him and on the in-side he screamed.

To those on the outside, all they saw was Merlin though his eyes had the look of a much older man. They were full of hurt and pleading and most surprisingly betrayal. Gwen saw this as he looked at her searching for forgiveness and she was confused as surely it had been them who had been betrayed she dropped her gaze in sadness.

Arthur the spoke "We are here today to witness the burning of a sorcerer. He has been found guilty of both magic and lying for this he will burn. Any last words Sorcerer" He spat. Merlin looked up at him "I have told you I am NO sorcerer and for that I will not die on this day" He shouted at Arthur "I leave now in hope you can mend this broken kingdom as all of you know that without me you are lost" He roared. Then a blue smoke curled its way around him and as everyone gasped, Merlin disappeared in a burst of flames.

For a while everyone stood Frozen before Arthur shouted "Send out Patrols, He will not have gone far, find him and bring him back here. Alive or Dead!" Then there was a scuffle as guards and Knights hurried to do as he said.

**So that was chapter 9. I have one question: should I have a Merlin/Morgana Romance? Please review. THANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the votes are in and it is a not Morgana story! Thank you everyone for your feedback. **

**Chapter 10-injured**

Merlin appeared in a clearing not that far from Camelot after disappearing from the courtyard. He immediately fell to his knees in depression and exhaustion as his last meal had been days ago and the very powerful transportation spell took a lot out of him. He was silent for a while but then he sobbed and he let out his mournfulness in a long cry.

Not 10 minutes had he appeared Bandits jumped out from behind some trees and began to attack him but before they could do any harm Merlin panicked and suddenly let out a massive roar containing all his pain, anger and sadness and produced a huge burst of power which knocked down the bandits who, once recovered, hurriedly ran away. While Merlin just curled himself up into a ball and hugged his knees.

He stayed there in that position for hours. Then he heard a cry and he lifted his head sharply. At first he heard nothing but then in terror he heard the sound of a troop of Camelot's knights coming towards him. With trouble he slowly stood himself up then hearing them coming closer he darted away.

It was too late however and knights were on him. He heard a familiar yell and realised it was just his luck to be found be the King himself. He ran faster, spurred on by fear, he knew they would catch up but he had to try. He ran until finally he got hit by an arrow shot by Arthur himself and fell to the ground. Realising that they would be on him soon he dived into a thicket of bushes in which no one could see him.

Eventually the voices faded away to nothing and he dragged himself through the thicket until right in the very middle he found a small clearing. He listened for a while but in his newly found lair the noises from the outside were muffled with the occasional bird chirping around him.

At last he had peace. He lay himself down on the blanket of dead leaves that covered the floor and as soon as he closed his eyes he was in a deep calm sleep. Later he would worry. For now he would forget his pain. For now he would rest.

**Thank you to: Michalgalek, Emrys12 and saroura92 for the idea's, I might not be able to fit them in but I can try writing another fic with them in.**

**Also does I know Freya will feature in my story but do you think she should remain lady of lake but contacts Merlin some way or comes back to life? If any of you have any more ideas including Freya please tell I am happy to hear your opinions THANKS**


	11. Chapter 11

So Freya is staying Lady of the lake. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 11

Merlin's peaceful sleep turned into one filled with nightmares of Arthur threatening him and hurting him for his magic. He moaned all the night as his still fresh wounds stung with pain.

The next morning merlin awoke to 2 voices and he jerked away in fear. "Hey, be careful" came the Lancelot's soothing voice. Merlin looked at the figures "Lancelot? Gwain? What are you doing here?" he asked. Gwain answered "Looking for you of course! Lancelot noticed a small trail of blood but don't worry we've covered it up.

Lancelot went over to Merlin we've brought you some supplies, but I need to treat your wounds." He said. Merlin nodded and Lancelot set to work. After a while Gwain said "So, Magic" and Merlin looked at him warily. "It's ok Merlin" Gwain said "I don't judge you." Merlin relaxed "I told Arthur the truth. I honestly didn't have a choice" He said. Gwain looked at him "Arthur is a god damn prat" he said. Merlin didn't supply instead he focused on what Lancelot was doing. "You needn't do that lance" he said. Lance looked at him and said "Gaius told me that the transportation spell you used yesterday was very Energy draining. Merlin, even you won't have enough Magic to heal your wounds." Then he glanced at Gwain.

Merlin nodded and then sighed "he'll find out sooner or later you know" he said sadly to Lancelot and Gwain snapped his head up and said "What will I find out, are you still keeping secrets from me?" Lancelot lowered his eyes as Merlin said "Lance knew about my magic, he saw me using it and forced me to confess" Gwain was silent for a moment before he nodded "that explains a bit and I'm glad someone was there for you" Lancelot looked at him and smiled "thanks" he said

Their attention was suddenly attracted by Merlin having a coughing fit. Gwain Immediately gave him some water and he gulped it down. "Sorry merlin, we forgot you hadn't eaten for a while and he also passed some bread to Merlin who proceeded to tear it up and scoff it down.

Again there was silence for a minute. Then Lancelot asked "What are you going to do now?" and Merlin looked at him. "I'm don't know, I just don't know" he admitted. "It's ok Merlin, were hear for you. You'll be all right. Comforted Lancelot but merlin was crying.

They settled Merlin down to sleep again and while he was sleeping they thought. "What are we going to do" asked Lancelot. Gwain answered, "We need to find him a cave or an old house, he needs shelter" Lancelot nodded, I'll go you look after merlin" Gwain also nodded as Lancelot crept out t the bush.

5 hours later Lancelot returned. There's a small abandoned house 2 miles west from here. It's quite far from the castle but still inside Camelot's borders, it's what he would want." he said. "Your right but will he be ok to walk?" replied Gwain "He still hasn't woken" Lancelot looked at Merlin, "Arthur thinks we're out looking for Merlin to take him back to Camelot. If we take Merlin there tonight then return to Camelot he shouldn't get too suspicious" He said.

Merlin then chose that moment to yell in his sleep and he writhed in pain. Lancelot tried to calm him down but Merlin thought back before suddenly waking up and sitting bolt upright. "Lancelot?" he yelped. Its ok Merlin I'm here, we have to move you to a safer place.

Gwain got up, "we should leave no. Are you Ok to walk" he asked merlin. "I think so" Merlin replied as he stood shakily up. He sagged a bit so Merlin supported him out the clearing and towards the small house while Gwain picked up the bag and scouted a head.

Their pace was slow as Merlin was still weak and they had to hide once as some riders past. It was getting dark when merlin collapsed and Gwain gave Lancelot the bag and picked up Merlin who at first protested but gave up when Gwain ignored him.

Eventually they reached the small house and laid Merlin down on a bed spread they had brought for him. They lit a fire and then they themselves lay down to rest.

When they woke the next morning they made themselves a small breakfast. "Merlin, Lancelot and I have to go back to Camelot so Arthur doesn't get suspicious" both men saw Merlin's eyes flash with pain and Lancelot said quickly "at least one of us will try and see you every week, please stay safe Merlin" Merlin nodded in reply and with one last look they walked out the house and headed towards Camelot.

**Hope you liked that chapter sorry it took so long the next one should be sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So just written this 10 minutes after the last one- hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12-Hate**

Merlin sat alone in the room for hours, just sitting there, doing nothing. The past few days were a blur to him and he was confused. He kept on wondering why this had happened to him, why HE deserved it. To his sadness the conclusion kept going back to Arthur; he had betrayed him. Even after he had saved his life Arthur would not believe he meant no harm.

Some time while he was sitting there something in him changed. His eyes hardened and his body stiffened. The hurt went out of his eyes and was replaced by one thing, one thought. He hated Arthur Pendragon.

Miles away in the castle of Camelot. Arthur was sitting at his chair at the round table. He had arrived back yesterday and Lancelot and Gwain- who were the last back- had just arrived so he held a meeting.

"Yesterday we all know that the sorcerer Merlin escaped. I trust none of you found him" he began and there were shakes of the heads all round. "My patrol did catch a glimpse of him and I managed to hit him in the shoulder with an arrow before he disappeared. This means he is still out there. Weather he is dead or alive we don't know. However I do know that Merlin is now an enemy of Camelot and if he is seen he will be brought before us to pay for his crimes." Arthur finished and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gwain tense and makes to get up but from Lancelot's hand on his shoulder he relaxed. Arthur was confused by this but said "You may now go, but remember; it anyone is holding back information on the sorcerer, they WILL be punished and then everyone left.

Arthur sat down and thought. He wondered what on earth had made Merlin resort to magic. After all he and Arthur had been through what had made him betray Arthur, what had made him go evil? Had he been forced or had he never been Arthur's friend, just using him to get to the throne. Whatever it was, Merlin was evil, an enemy of Camelot, at least that much was true. Wasn't it?

Arthur sighed in frustration, then an idea came to his head, surely Gaius would know, he had lived with the boy. Arthur would seek answers, he needed them.

**What do you think? Should Gaius tell Arthur all or say it was Merlin's tale to tell. Or even refuse to talk to the king. All ideas are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok probably will have Gaius reveal some stories to Arthur, but not all of them and not in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 13-answers**

Arthur stormed up to the physician's chambers and was about to barge in when he heard voices coming from the room so stopped and listened.

"Merlin will be fine; he has suffered worse injuries than this." Came Gwain's voice. "Yes, but this is emotional damage, Protecting Arthur was his life, now that's gone what happens to him" came Lancelot's worried voice. Then Arthur heard Gaius, "we'll have to wait and see, but whatever you think, Merlin is immensely strong and can get through most things." He said

Arthur had heard enough and he entered the room "so you knew about the sorcerer?" he asked Gaius. "Sire" gains said in surprise then continued "Of course I knew, he lived with me." Arthur was abashed "you hid a sorcerer in Camelot, Why?" he asked "Because, sire" Gaius said angrily "whatever you may think, not all magic is Evil and if you had just had your wits about you to hear Merlin out then maybe you wouldn't have acted so rashly!" he shouted.

Arthur was shocked "I acted rashly?" he exclaimed "It was Merlin who practiced magic behind my back why didn't you tell me?" Gaius turned on him and gave him his death stare, "Maybe it was because he saved my life the moment we met. Maybe it was because I swore not to. Maybe it was because he has now save Camelot thousands of times. Or maybe just maybe I gave an innocent boy chance and he became like a son to me. " there were tears in his eyes now but he continued, "why do you think I didn't tell you, I loved him like a son and after how you reacted when you found out I surly made the right choice, I'm just glad he got away."

Arthur was frozen with shock and as Gaius turned back to his work table he said "Why did he do it? What made him resort to Magic." He waited but got no answer from Gaius and Arthur finally noticed the old man shaking with grief. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Lancelot suddenly erupting, "YOU PRAT" he shouted "If you had listened to merlin in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess. He was telling the truth you idiot, he was born with magic. He was destined to be nothing but peaceful to Camelot. He was destined to protect Camelot, to protect YOU. But you had him sentenced to death, you ruined his life." Lancelot stopped, his cheat heaving with anger.

Arthur once again had been shocked into silence and before he could recover Gwain had gently pushed Lancelot out of the room. Arthur eventually got up and took one look at the old man and decided that he wouldn't be able to talk to him today so got up and left. He was furious, Merlin was a mere serving boy AND a sorcerer of all things but had managed to corrupt 2 of his best knights. But then he reconsidered, from what Lancelot had said, had he been too harsh on Merlin? No, he wouldn't believe it Sorcerers were evil. But still there was that small nagging thought that merlin was good. Arthur pushed it away again and proceeded to his chambers

**Does anyone have any particular favourite Merlin adventure they want Gaius to tell Arthur if so please tell me. THANKS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been a while but updates will probably be more spaced out now but you'll have to deal with it as I'm really busy.**

**Chapter 14-Merlin's new home**

It was 3 days before Merlin got a visitor. In the end it was Gwain who managed to get out after twisting his arm on a patrol so the next day he got to skip practise so gathered some supplies then rode out to see Merlin.

When he got there he found Merlin still in the same spot they had left him but with the bag of food by his side as he ate the bread. "Merlin" Gwain said cautiously and Merlin jumped "Whoa it's ok Merlin it's just me." He said. Merlin smiled, "Gwain" he said thankfully "good to see you"

Gwain looked around "have you not done anything since we left you here? " he asked. Merlin lowered his head "I ate" he said. Gwain paused before laughing and saying "well at least you're not starving yourself"

Merlin grinned and stood up "what have you brought this time." He asked as Gwain led him out to his horse. "Well there's some more food and bottles for water. Then there's some bandages and pain relief if you need it, and two more sets of clothes." Gwain replied. "Great" said Merlin, taking a set of clothes, "these are getting really dirty now." Gwain watched as Merlin went in to change then picked up the rest of the stuff and took it inside.

Merlin came back in wearing a fresh set of clothes. He looked at Gwain and said "So how is everyone" he asked. Gwain paused before answering "Well they're coping." He said "Gaius misses you and wants to see you but can't right now. Lance would have com but Arthur wouldn't let him out of practise, and.." he trailed off. Merlin put his head to one side, "and what?" he asked. "Well, mate" said Gwain "Arthurs declared you an enemy of Camelot". Merlin's eyes hardened and he grew angry. "Arthur Pendragon is just like his father, I was wrong about him."

Gwain was surprised at Merlin's reaction but shook it off. "Let's have a look at this house now" he said. Merlin went back to normal and said "judging from the outside I'd say it has about three rooms. This one is quite big so should be the kitchen I think." And as Gwain nodded he followed Merlin through a door to his left. It was a smaller room, with no chimney "Not sure about this one it's a bit small" said Merlin, Gwain looked around and said "you could use it as a store room I suppose" Merlin nodded and proceeded up a flight of stairs.

Upstairs there was only on room. It was big and as soon as Gwain was up Merlin said "Definitely Bedroom." And he walked over to the window and gasped. Gwain strode over to the window and gasped too. The view was amazing they were on a slight hill so could see a whole valley before them there was a lake quite nearby and in the distance between two hills was a very recognisable castle. From his window they could see Camelot and Gwain looked at Merlin to see his reaction on seeing the castle again.

His face was stony cold. His eyes showed hate but at the same time, longing. Gwain looked sadly at Merlin, realising he would never be the same again. He pulled Merlin away from the widow and said "Show me" Merlin looked at him in confusion "What do you mean" he asked. Gwain laughed and said "show me you're magic.

Merlin paused before nodding and whispering something under his breath. Suddenly the empty room around them was full of furniture. Gwain laughed "good one mate" he said then looked at the sky and frowned, "Merlin, I'm sorry, but I've got to go" he said. Merlin's eyes flickered but then he nodded. "Goodbye, friend" he said and he waved him on his way.

Merlin looked round at the house. At his new home. It would be all right he thought to himself, it would be home.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

OK sorry if my A/N annoyed you last time I was just stressed so I come to say sorry with a chapter

Chapter 15

It had been 2 weeks and Arthur had still not had any news on the whereabouts of Merlin. He had also not got round to speaking to Gaius what with all his super important king stuff. The latest news that had come to mind was an assumed magical attack on a nearby village. It made Arthur wonder if Merlin had found Morgana and they now fighting together against Camelot, but there was still that feeling at the back of his mind in which Arthur felt he was missing something. Just one small bit of information which would make everything fit.

The attack had killed three people and four were injured and seemed incurable. The villagers had come to ask of the assistance of Gaius and Arthur felt a pang of annoyance the physician agreed to take the 4 day trip to the village in the west. It meant Arthur had to postpone his talk with Gaius even longer.

"Sire I also need to collect a few herbs so it will take a few day" said Gaius ripping Arthur from his thoughts. "Yes Gaius, Of course, I will send some of the knights with you" said Arthur. "Quite all right sire" said Gaius in a strangely cheerful voice, "Lancelot and Gwain have already agreed to assist me."

Arthur felt another pang of annoyance, Gaius, Lancelot ad Gwain had been spending a lot of time together recently especially the 2 knights. It made Arthur feel slightly Jealous to see how close Lancelot and Gwain had become. He sighed "Very well" Arthur said "I will see you in around a week"

Gaius hurried out the room to pack his things and 2 hours later Arthur waved off the trio.

Arthur they had gone Arthur turned to Gwen "Have you noticed something odd about those thee?" he asked. Gwen looked at him sadly "Arthur, surely you realise?" she said. When he just stared blankly at her she explained "Those 3 were the closest to Merlin." She said "their sad he's gone, mourning his absence." Arthur stared at her like she was mad "He was a sorcerer Gwen" he raged. Gwen just looked at him and said "He was also OUR friend" she said.

Arthur turned away "He betrayed us," he nearly shouted "he only got close to us to get information for Morgana. Sorcerers are evil, they CAN'T change." Gwen just lowered her head and followed him "maybe " she said sadly"

Tell me what you think please and hope you liked that chapter. THANKS


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here the next chapter**

**Chapter 16-Merlin's visitors**

Gaius Gwain and Lancelot left the village three days later. Gaius was happy with his work finding that injuries could be cured, even if it was by a very rear herb and was now looking forward to the next, secret part of their trip.

They arrived at Merlin's house a few hours later and entered to find Merlin cooking on the fire in the Kitchen. When Merlin heard them he whirled round and cried "Gaius!" and Gaius embraced the young sorcerer. "My boy, I'm so glad to see you" he said and he looked Merlin up and down.

Lancelot looked around "well you've redecorated since I was last here." He stated then grinned at Merlin and Merlin grinned back and said. "I have just cooked dinner so your welcome to share." And the four of them sat down and enjoyed a good meal. To anyone else everything would have seemed alright. But to the three guests it was not. They could all sense the change in Merlin. He was more distant, more weary. He seemed happy enough with them but every time Camelot was mention he tensed and at Arthur's name he flinched.

It made the three of them sad to think of the change in their friend but they hoped in time that Merlin would heal, but it seemed unlikely.

After their meal they settled down and Merlin told them about what he had been up to, mostly ordering the house and summoning magical text books for him to read. Then they went to sleep on the floor of the upstairs bedroom..

The next day they woke to a breakfast of bacon hovering in front of them. They all grinned as merlin came up the stairs with his own meal.

But all too soon it was time for them to leave and as they said their goodbyes they could all see how depressed merlin was. Then they left and rode of in the direction of Camelot and again had to leave Merlin behind.

**Not my best chapter but I hoped you liked it, sorry it was a bit short. THANKS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for your comments sorry this chapter is so short I should have another one up soon. **

**Chapter 17-Arthur's decision**

Arthur was annoyed; he had gotten little sleep and was in a council meeting that was going on and on and on. Gaius had left two days ago and his feeling on Merlin's magic were hardening to the fact it was evil. The news of several magical attacks had come to them and several people including some of his knights had been killed or injured.

He was annoyed at himself when he sometimes found himself missing Merlin. Then something got his attention. A lord had just stood up and said "There are rumours Morgana is raising an army. We believe she will be recruiting as many sorcerers as she can. She has destroyed a village on the border searching for someone." Arthur stood and answered "This cannot be allowed to happen, send out as many patrols as possible to find out what's going on.

The meeting was then drawn to a close. Arthur strode out of the hall determinedly. His mind was made up. Magic was evil, Merlin, The sorcerer was EVIL.

**Hoped you liked that chapter, I promise that it will become exciting again soon. THANKS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapters should be a little more frequent for the next few days.**

**Chapter 18- Dragon**

Time, Merlin had so much time now he wasn't with that Pendragon. The past five weeks since he had escaped his death sentence had been so, freeing. Merlin had at first made shields around his home allowing only who he wished in or out ad would also withstand many attacking spells.

Afterwards he used his time to develop his magic. Simple things like fire and small healing he mastered straight away. More complex healing, defence and attack spells took longer. He also did some spells merely for entertainment, such as conjuring butterflies and making the wind pick up petals.

Recently he had had the idea to combine some of the spells to make them more powerful and had just made a tornado of flames and was trying to work on a powerful, long range blast of energy that would freeze a person to the spot and also remove any harmful spells they may have cast.

He was struggling when he suddenly heard the dreaded sound of great wings approaching. He walked outside to confront the dragon. "Dragon, what are you doing here, I did not call you" he said angrily. Killgarah and looked at him and answered, "For weeks, I have not known of your fate young warlock, after our last conversation you have not contacted me, I was worried about you and at last I find you her, tell me, Why so far from the king?" Merlin's face reddened as he shouted "He is no king of mine Killgarah, he sentenced me to death as a mere sorcerer, he would not take my apologies, he would not accept my answers, he called me a liar, he betrayed me. He is no friend of mine."

The great dragon blinked at Merlin's outburst "Merlin" He said "You have a great destiny ahead of you; you cannot simply throw it away" Merlin narrowed his eyes, "I Have not chosen destiny Killgarah. I tried destiny and all it did me was harm, now I go on with my life, the way I want it" he whispered dangerously. Killgarah roared, "You once thought of Arthur as a great king Merlin, what happened to you" he asked Merlin turned his back on him, "He grew up" Merlin said.

Killgarah stepped forward "Destiny will always find a way, Merlin, why fight it?" Merlin turned back to him and roared "Arthur is just like his father, he will never bring magic back. I will not try to take Camelot but I will never regard Arthur as a friend again." Killgarah blinked again, "You have become so powerful Merlin, you truly are Emrys" he said

Merlin looked up at him "No dragon, I am MERLIN. Now go and do not trouble me again unless I call you. Killgarah took off and began to fly away. "You are wrong Merlin" he murmured "Destiny will win in the end"

**Thank you everyone, Hope you liked it, more chapter soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter!**

**Chapter 19-Change**

Over the weeks that merlin had gone, Lancelot and Gwain saw him become more distant every day. They could see loosing Camelot had hit him hard band he was so cold to the subject of Arthur.

What shocked them most were his eyes. The once shiney blue eyes were now stormy grey and were full of hurt and pain. He had also grown a scruffy beard and his hair was now long and even messier than usal.

One day gwain mentioned this "you look so different merlin; if I didn't know it was you I might not recognise you. They had all lauged but it was true. Merlin was unrecognisable from the cheery free boy he had been and was now a serious wise man.

"he has changed so much" said Gwain on the ride home to Camelot one day. "I think the old merlin's still there" said lancelot " but I think it's to scared to come out. Locked away behind a mask of no feeling." Gwain nodded "yeah I think you right" he said "But that's not our door to unlock is it" Both knights shook their heads sadly and rode on in silence.

They got back to Gaius and filled him in on Merlin and Gaius looked oon sadly as he thought to himself," Why was Arthur not question ing his decision"

**Sorry it's a short chapter but to be fair it's the third today**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am on a roll**

**Chapter 20-doubt**

Arthur was tired. It had been about 5 weeks since he made up his mind that Merlin was evil, then why was he still doubtful? He knew he had e the right choice as all sorcerers were evil, so why was he so god damn unhappy?

Gwen came into the room "Do you think I am a good king?" he asked her and she turned to him and said "Arthur, you are great king and you always, AWLWAYS make the right decision in the end" Arthur nodded, "Thank you Gwen I know you trust me very much but what about everyone else?" she came over to him "Arthur whatever people think, it is not up to them, you make the right decision for everyone" Arthur smiled at her "Thank you Gwen" she beamed at him before continuing whatever she had been doing beforehand.

Whatever Arthur had told Gwen he was still doubtful, but being king didn't want to admit it.

Sorry it is tiny but I just needed a connecting chapter. THANKS


	21. Chapter 21

**Freya Chapter****!-sorry it's a bit small**

**Chapter 21-Freya**

Merlin woke with a start in the middle of the night. It was a fortnight after the great dragon's appearance and he was suddenly drawn outside.

He got up and went outside and followed the sense until it lead him to a pool. It was glowing slightly and he sat down next to it. He dangled his fingertips in it and as soon as he did there was a bright white light that eventually dimmed and when Merlin looked betide him he started. There beside him was a girl "Freya" he gasped in disbelief. Freya smiled at him, "Merlin, it's been to long" and they hugged. "What are you doing here Freya" asked Merlin.

Freya looked at him and said "I am here to help you merlin, what Arthur did to you was terrible but you need to rebuild your life." Merlin turned away "I will NOT forget what Arthur did to me" he said sourly. Freya turned him back to he and said "I'm not asking you too Merlin, but your purpose is to protect, so if it is not Arthur Pendragon you protect then make it the innocent lives of those who suffer from the crossfire of the Pendragon war"

Merlin sighed, "I never thought of it like that" he said. Freya replied with "you may not believe it but whatever you say you ARE Emrys, and with that power you can save life. Live up to your name Merlin, YOU ARE EMRYS KING OF DRUIDS" Merlin tilted his head "KING?" he said puzzledly

"Yes" said Freya "you have no land, but you have followers enough to be a king, use that power Merlin make me proud" She kissed Merlin's head and Merlin whispered "Thank You" before she began to fade "We will meet again Merlin, one day, we will be together once more2 and she disappeared as Merlin said "Goodbye my love"

Merlin returned to the house in a daze. When he finally got home he felt the power within him. He reached out and grabbed it "I AM Emrys" he shouted into the darkness.

**Hope you liked that chapter, not completely sure I did Freya right; stay tuned as next chapter is Arthur and Freya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys new chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 22- Freya and Arthur**

A fortnight had past when it happened. Arthur was woken suddenly from his dreams and had an urge to go to the council hall.

When he got there he found the balcony doors open and when he went through them he found a girl waiting there for him "Who are you?" he asked sharply, and she answered "my name is Freya, Arthur Pendragon and I have come to give you some advice" Arthur looked at her "what advice could You give me" he asked. She looked at him "Advice about Merlin" she replied.

Arthur froze, "Why would I need advice about that sorcerer." He spat. She smiled "you and me both know you need it" and Arthur sighed as he admitted to himself that, he did need it so he nodded at Freya for her to continue.

"Merlin is a powerful warlock. He tried to tell you this but you would not hear it. He had no choice of his Magic and many times he has wished he did not possess it. I understand that you were upset that he didn't tell you but think about your reaction to it when you did find out- would you want to tell someone something that could get you killed?" Arthur shook his head but said "Magic is evil, no one can possess it without becoming evil"

Freya sighed "Young Pendragon" she said "you have are a small minded idiot, open it and you will find the answers, There are healing spells that will heal even the most deadly injury, are those evil?" she asked and Arthur shook his head "No, but..." He was interrupted by Freya saying, "There are times magic finds ways to save lives is that evil?" "No but" Arthur tried again but once more was interrupted by Freya who was now angry "Merlin revealed his magic SAVING YOU and Camelot, knowing what the consequences would be, Is THAT evil?"

Arthur was shocked and he opened his mouth but then closed it again. A while later he whispered "No, you're right, I was blind, Magic is not all evil" and he lowered his head

Freya said angrily "you were stupid Evil is not in magic but the hearts of men, tomorrow, go to gaius, ask him about Merlin and if you wish to know about me, ask about the lady of the lake" Arthur nodded then Freya was gone and Arthur wondered if he Imagined it all, but he knew he hadn't, Merlin wasn't evil and he would set things right.

**I think that was ok and I'm hope your all glad Arthur got a telling off.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally here is the chapter where Gaius talks to Arthur.**

**Chapter 23-Answers**

The day after Freya's visit, Arthur went straight to Gaius. He knocked on the door and waited until Gaius had opened the door before entering and sitting at the table.

"What can I do for you sire?" Asked Gaius and Arthur couldn't overlook the slight coldness in Gaius's voice. Arthur looked at him and answered "For too long now I have been in the dark, refusing to seek answers and finally I seek them, I hope you will fill me in on, Merlin."

Gaius froze in making potions and came to sit directly opposite Arthur "I expected this a long time ago sire" he said, "What is it you would like to know?"

"As much as you feel is right to tell me" Arthur replied and Gaius nodded.

"Merlin has a destiny, a big one, he is Emrys and will help the once and future king reunite the 5 kingdoms with magic and bring along the golden age of Albion. This destiny weighs heavily on Merlin and after you stupidly sentence him to death I believe he may have given up on you, for he once believed YOU were the once and future king and believed in you so much that, if needed he would die for you. He saved your life at least once a week since he first arrived here and many times he did indeed nearly die" Gaius trailed off. "Tell me, what has he done for me" asked Arthur. Gaius looked up at him and said angrily, "more than anyone else has ever done for you more than I can remember, more than I know. You were his LIFE Arthur and now that is gone"

Arthur was shocked "I'm sorry" he said. Gaius stood fiercely and shouted "Sorry, he has saved you and Camelot thousands of times, and all you say is sorry? Merlin would have died for you, He sacrificed EVERYTHING for you and you cast him away without a second thought. It is not ME you should say sorry too MY LORD, It is MERLIN"

Arthur had tears in his eyes as he waited for the physician to calm down and then eventually said, "Gaius, please, tell me a few of the stories. I need to know" There was silence for a moment before Gaius took a deep breath and said "I will tell a few but there are many which it is not up to me to tell.2 he sat down once more and began."

Gaius told Arthur of Merlin saving him from valiant and his snake shield, he told him of the Afanc Merlin stopped, he told him of the exiled sihde Aulfric of Tír-Mòr and Arthur remembered that Merlin had told him he had tried to elope with his daughter. He told him of Cornelius Sigan and Uther's love for the troll. He then went on to explain Princess Eleanor and how she was possessed by a sihde.

They talked about the Immortal Army for a while "Merlin tipped the cup of life killing all the immortal men" said Gaius "how did he know what to do" asked Arthur Gaius just replied "That is something Merlin would have to tell you then went on with his stories.

By the end of it Arthur was stunned, "and you say these a just some of the things Merlin has done" He asked Gaius who nodded, then Arthur said "Gaius I'm am sorry I was such an idiot but tomorrow I will start to repeal the ban on magic I hope that will make it up to you, and hopefully Merlin as well" Gaius then smiled at him for the first time in weeks "thank you sire"

I **hope you liked that chapter and thank you everyone for your reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So this chapter is my longest yet, enjoy!**

**Chapter 24-druids**

Merlin woke the morning after Freya's visit to find that a number of druids had settled outside the house. He recognised on and went up to him "Iseldir, What are you doing here" he asked. Iseldir turned to him "lord Emrys, last night we sensed your power, you have nearly reached you true power, and we follow you as our king."

"Iseldir, I accept the title and ask if you would be my advisor as I still have much to learn" said merlin. "Indeed Lord Emrys, I will assist you in any way possible" replied Iseldir.

Then came another familiar face through the trees "Lord Emrys, we meet again" said the figure. Merlin turned "Mordred" he said shocked. Then he strode up to him and held out his hand "Mordred I am sorry for what I did when you were young, I only hope you can forgive" he said. Mordred blinked then took Merlin's hand "Of course, my lord I was not sure whether or not you would want me or not after all the prophecy..." he trailed of and Merlin said "I am the druid king, any druid is mine to protect unless they do something that will harm the innocent, you have yet to do any harm so I welcome you with open arms, I hope that we can be friends now I have become a druid. Mordred looked shocked but said "I would be honoured to be a friend of the mighty Emrys."

That day was a busy one for Merlin, more and more druids had set up camp so Merlin had set up a magic field around the whole valley, only those welcome could come in and out so the druids now had protection, with the exception of Gwain, Lancelot and Gaius no one but friendly druids could come through and the valley would be impossible to find unless you had been there before or had been taken by another who had.

At the end of the day there were over a hundred druids over half of which could produce magic. Mordred and Merlin had not left each other's sides and Mordred was now calling Merlin, Merlin instead of Emrys. Right then they were sitting round a fire and talking.

"What are your views on Morgana" asked Merlin and Mordred thought for a moment before saying, "Magic needs to be brought back to the land, but not in her way, it is dangerous and will cause deaths to innocent people" Merlin nodded and said "That's what I also think, I was worried you might side with her" Mordred looked at him and said, "If you had turned me down I might have gone to her, but you welcomed me as a friend, I don't wish to live up to my prophecy" and he frowned. Merlin squeezed Mordred shoulder "its ok I was destined to be at the Pendragon's side, yet that is not true, you don't have to do as Destiny says, not if you really don't want it" then Mordred smiled. "What's our plan Merlin, what are we going to do" he asked merlin who answered "We are going to protect, both our lives and the innocent lives caught in the middle of the Pendragon battle. There are Druids everywhere so we can send aid to the places that need help, Magical or healing" Mordred nodded and then they both went to sleep.

The next day Lancelot and Gwain arrived on another of their visits to Merlin and were surprised to find a large number of druids in the Valley. They wondered round a bit before finally locating Merlin setting up another enchantment along with a younger boy.

"Merlin" said Lancelot in relief and Merlin turned round in surprise and said "Lancelot, Gwain! Good to see you" Gwain glanced at the other boy who had turned round with Merlin and said "Mate, is there anything you would like to fill us in on?" Merlin paused before laughing "oh right you don't know! I have fully embraced my powers and have become king of the Druids, This is Mordred my closest Druid friend and trusted advisor and that man over there coming towards us is called Iseldir"

Merlin and Mordred walked past the two stunned knights to the oncoming man. "Emrys" said Iseldir "Who are these men?" merlin looked at the two knights, "They are Gwain and Lancelot, my friends and informants, they can help keep track of any attacks that we might be able to stop." Iseldir nodded, "Some more druids are arriving I am going to welcome them" he said Merlin nodded as well and said "good, please find out if they have any news, I have some business to attend to." Then Iseldir left and Merlin turned back to his friends. "We have a lot to talk about" he said as he led them back to the small house at the centre of the camp. "We definitely do "said Lancelot and Gwain together.

The next two hours consisted of Merlin explaining everything that was going on to his two friends and how they could help. You don't look like the old Merlin at all now" said Gwain and Lancelot nodded and said "you look older, more powerful" and Merlin said simply "I am" but little did he know how different he really looked. His now grey eyes were strong and powerful, his hair and beard though still raven black was long and tangled and he also had a scar on his face which Gwain and Lancelot recognised to have been made by Arthur, no Merlin had changed, a lot. Another thing was he now wore a hooded cloak, it was deep blue and had gold embroidery, and it made him look even more daunting.

When Gwain and Lancelot left at the end of the day they were still stunned but glad that this time, they weren't leaving Merlin al alone, this time, he had friends

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another Chapter for all you amazing people!**

**Chapter 25- changes**

Arthur worked with Gaius for a week after their talk. They were planning some changes that would happen once Arthur legalised magic.

Now Arthur was announcing the plans and would have the whole council's opinions. He was worried but determined as he stood to address the court.

"I have come to a very important decision, Magic will soon be legalised in Camelot" He said and the room erupted into argument between pro magic and con magic. Lord Leon stood "what has brought about this change of heart sire?" he asked and Arthur waited until the room was quiet before answering "It has been brought to my attention that magic is not evil, it is like a sword. It is not swords that do damage it is people, it is the same with magic."

Many around the room nodded and Arthur was glad they were taking it well but a few of the older lords were frowning. One of the frowning lords, Lord Heston stood and said "Sire, in all fairness magic has done nothing but harm" Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Lancelot, "That is because magic has been outlawed for years so the only magic we ever see is evil because it wants freedom. If magic was allowed in Camelot then you would see it does more good than bad." "Lancelot is right I have made my decision, we are now going to discuss what will happen to magic users who commit can actual crime rather than death.

At the end of the council Arthur walked out the room to find Gwain and Lancelot waiting for him. "Arthur did you do this for Merlin" asked Lancelot and Arthur paused before saying "yes, I finally have seen my mistakes" Gwain nodded before saying, "this is only the start of what you will have to do to get Merlin to forgive you" Arthur looked at him and said "I know, I just wish he will one day forgive me.

I took two months for the preparations were finally ready and Arthur was surprised it hadn't taken longer. Now he was addressing his people "My people, today is a day on which peace will be offered to all of Camelot. Magic at long last can be used for good and not be punished, but do not fear, for if magic is used for evil, the user will be punished" then he waited, and after about a minute someone began clapping and then the whole court yard erupted into applause and Arthur relaxed as he realised they agreed that magic could be good.

Arthur went back inside and held another meeting. "Now magic is legalised we need to tell the rest of Camelot, we will send out patrols to outlying villages to spread the news, we will also need to contact the druids somehow" he said and looked around waiting for ideas and saw Gwain and Lancelot stand-up "We can contact the Druid king for you sire" said Lancelot.

Arthur was shocked "_Druid king?" _he asked. "Yes sire he has powerful magic and is respected by all druids "replied Lancelot "if you wish it me and Gwain can inform him of this news." Arthur blinked "How do you have contact with such a powerful and possible ally" he asked. "We were out looking for Merlin but instead found him" answered Gwain "do you want us to go or not" Arthur hesitated then said, "yes, of course, take Leon and Percival with you"

Lancelot shook his head "The druid king is protective and guarded, if it is more than the two of us they may not let us in, he finds no reason to trust YOU sire" He said and Arthur shook his head "Very well" He said "You two may go"

When Lancelot and Gwain left the room Leon stood and said "I have heard rumours of this Druid king, for around 2 months now he and a large number of Druids have been protecting and healing many citizens of Camelot." Arthur nodded, "It seems we should get to know this king, he would be a good ally."

**God I had writers block with that chapter, hoped you liked it and sorry if it seemed too rushed**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here the next chapter for you you're all amazing!**

**Chapter 26-ambasserdor **

Gwain and Lancelot arrived in Merlin's valley the day after Arthur legalised Magic. When they got there they found Iseldir who told them that Emrys had left early that morning to deal with a serket attack to the north. So they waited.

Merlin finally arrived back to the Valley a few hours after Gwain and Lancelot got there. "My friends, Good to see, what news do you bring" Said Merlin when he saw them but Lancelot smiled and said "I would like all your people to hear" so Merlin brought them to him and gestured for his friend to speak. Lancelot stepped forward and said "Druids, There are new laws in Camelot, Magic is once more accepted, and from this day you are Free" and when he said this a cheer went up from the crowd. Then Merlin stepped forward "My followers, you no longer require the protection of this Valley you may go forth and mix with the other kind. But this Valley will remain a safe haven for all who require it and I will stay here to continue what I am doing, but you are free to do as you wish, but be warned, the whereabouts of this Valley is secret and if any attempt to reveal it to those who might harm us then they will not be let in without my permission.

Merlin, Mordred, Lancelot and Gwain all retreated to Merlin's hut. "This is good news" said Mordred "We no longer have to hide" Merlin sat down "never the less I will remain here" he said. Gwain looked at him "He's done this for you" he said.

"If he wanted my forgiveness he would have this months ago, now I don't know if I can ever forgive him" Merlin said angrily and his statement was followed by silence until Lancelot said " He wants to meet you" and when Merlin looked at him sharply he said "The druid king you not the real you"

"I'm not going" said Merlin simply. "Merlin" said Gwain. "NO Gwain, just NO, Arthur has caused me so much pain I am NOT going to Camelot!" interrupted Merlin. "I'll go" said Mordred suddenly, "I can be like the ambassador" and before Merlin could interrupt again Lancelot said "Great, we'll leave tomorrow"

Merlin growled but Mordred, Gwain and Lancelot already left.

The next morning Mordred, Gwain and Lancelot were ready to go and were surprised to find that many other Druids were accompany them to Camelot. "Fine you can all go but do NOT talk about me there, I wish to remain away from Camelot." Said merlin and as his friends rode away he felt lonely, and empty even though there were still many Druids around him.

**Hope you liked that chapter, Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's taken so long but here the next chapter**

**Chapter 27- Allie's**

Arthur was called to the throne room one mourning having been told that Gwain and Lancelot had returned. When he got there he sat on his throne and saw the two night accompanied by several other men.

"Sire" said Lancelot "we have returned from the Druid camp and many Druids have returned with us. As we speak there are a few in the lower town looking for jobs and here we have some who would like to offer you your services.

Arthur nodded to the Druids and said "I am willing to take your services and if you go with one of the guards we will provide you with rooms to stay." The druids bowed then turned and left, all except one. He was young and had short, curly brown hair and Arthur felt he recognised him slightly. At his questioning look Gwain said "Sire, this is Mordred. He is the Druid kings friend and advisor." Arthur nodded again and said "what of the druid king" The man, Mordred stepped forward, "Your highness, My King could not be with us, he wishes to remain in our valley, to provide safety to all druids and mortals alike." He said.

Arthur frowned, "Surely, now the ban is lifted, he no longer needs to remain hiding?" he asked and Mordred lowered his head "my lord has his own reasons to wary of you your highness, but being a close friend and advisor to him I volunteered to come here as an ambassador of our people" Mordred said. "Arthur brow furrowed, "please" he said "call me Arthur and I would be glad for you to be Ambassador of our newly allied connection of the Druids, but tell you king, I wish to meet him" Mordred nodded and said "yes, Arthur"

Mordred was turning to leave the room when Arthur said "tell me, have we met before" and Mordred looked at him and replied, "I was wondering if you would remember, when I was a boy I came to Camelot, you might remember, you helped me escape your fathers wrath." Arthur's eyes widened and he said, "Do you remember the other man, Merlin" and Mordred smiled, "he was a good man" he answered. Arthur nodded "A few months ago I made a mistake, one I sorely regret, I wonder, have you seen him" he asked. Mordred's eyes were sad "I know Merlin is well, and I know he is full of anger, but other than that I cannot say" he said and before Arthur could say another word Mordred had left the room along with "Gwain and Lancelot and left Arthur by himself

**Hope you liked it and I need some ideas for Druid names, please help!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok just a connection chapter but I hope you like it all the same**

**Chapter 28**

Iseldir was worried; since Mordred had left Emrys had been quiet and withdrawn. He still did his duties and right now was showing the children of the camp spell, at least when he is with the children he is happy thought Iseldir. He knew that prophecies were shifting and he wondered if this was good for Emrys. He knew Emrys had suffered great losses and was filling his new destiny just as well as the old one but just wished how the new destiny would end. Ah well, he thought, we will find out in the end.

Merlin was sad. He had seen his closest friends ride away to the man who had betrayed him and it felt like he was losing them, thought he knew he wasn't. The Children around him clamoured for more spells and Merlin complied until their Parents came to take them away. He wondered to his hut where he received a mind message from Mordred "The king is glad we are his allies and he wants to meet you" to which Merlin replied "I will not return to Camelot, not yet" and he got no reply.

Mordred was fascinated, he had not been to Camelot since he was a kid and it was all so new, so big! Arthur had been kind to him and a very nice room to stay in. He had arrived a week ago and was now being called to his first meeting as ambassador of the Druids.

He arrived in the council room and sat at the round table in between Lancelot and Gwain. Mordred watched as Arthur stood up "Ladies and Gentlemen, Magic has been free for some weeks now and I believe the change has been good" he paused as a scatter of nods went round the room then continued "today we are joined by Mordred, He is a druid and friend to the druid king so is to be the ambassador of our new friendship." Arthur then turned to Mordred and asked "what news from your king?" and Mordred stood to answer, "The druid king still wishes to remain where he is but has told me that he will inform us on any information he finds that we may need." Arthur frowned "why does your king wish to remain hidden from us" he asked and Mordred replied "Camelot has wronged him greatly in the past, he has wounds that will take time to heal" then he sat down and they continued the meeting.

Arthur was annoyed. He wanted to meet this "Druid King" but so far has been denied. He was worried that the king might be a threat but at the same time knew that the druids were peaceful and their king was probably to be trusted. He thought when the time came, he would meet this king, but for now he would have to wait.

**Thank you all my amazing readers but I really need some druid names PLEASE give me ideas even if you think they're strange ones like... Bronken or Pandoes, I don't care please tell.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you like this chapter guys!**

**Chapter 29**

2 months past while Mordred was in the castle and every week Arthur would ask of the Druid king and if he would visit and each time Mordred would say no.

2 months past in which Gwain and Lancelot only managed to visit Merlin once and only for a day.

2 months past while Arthur longed to meet his new ally and every day he wished for Merlin to return.

2 months past while Iseldir watched Merlin become more and more reclusive.

2 months past in which Merlin worked only on saving those around him, barley eating anything.

2 months past before Gwain, Lancelot and Mordred returned to the Druid Valley to see Merlin. When they got there they were shocked. Merlin barely seemed to notice them as he cast and enchantment over the Valley to ensure its protection.

When he finally finished he turned to them and looked at them with sad eyes. Gwain and Lancelot looked guiltily at each other as they remembered this was how Merlin had been before the druids came and realised that they had sort of abandoned him as they had forgotten to visit him.

As they walked up to the cottage they looked at Merlin and saw he had become pale and skinnier. When they got to the cottage Lancelot said "Merlin, you need to eat" and Merlin nodded and said "we will all eat" and they went inside and prepared a meal.

As they ate it they talked, Merlin told them of what he had been doing while they were away and then they listened to Gwain tell some of his ridiculous tales and everyone was glad to see some happiness return to Merlin's Dark and stormy grey eyes.

Then they became more solemn as they went on to news of Camelot. "Arthur misses you greatly Merlin, he regrets deeply what he did to you" said Mordred and Merlin stiffened as he said "Regret is only part of what he must do. Camelot's king may be my Ally but he is not my friend." Mordred stood up and said "But he is destined to be the once and future king" Merlin merely stared into the fire "I have no doubt he will be a great king, he just won't be MY king" he said. Mordred turned to Merlin "You are Emrys, I's your job to make sure he is a great kin" he shouted.

Merlin now stood up and the wind seemed to get stronger as he said angrily "Mordred, It is no longer my destiny to help the young king as it is no longer your destiny to kill him" Mordred was shocked under Merlin's terrifying glare he felt so small, so he relented his argument and instead said "He will not give up on meeting the druid king"

Seeing the change in conversation Merlin calmed down and said "The time for us two kings to meet is nearly upon us but is not now" Mordred nodded and the four friends led the conversation off Arthur all glad to see Merlin visibly relax.

The next day Mordred and Lancelot had to leave but Merlin was thrilled to hear Gwain planned on staying with him. "He needs a friend his own age with him. I'll stay" Gwain had said to Lancelot that morning and Lancelot had agreed glad Gwain had thought of the idea. Mordred and Lancelot set off back to Camelot leaving Gwain and Merlin behind them.

**Thanks to **_**Henry vyne**_** for the link to the medieval names website-much appreciated. Thanks you everyone**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is another chapter for all you awesome readers out there**

**Chapter 30**

Arthur was glad to see Lancelot and Mordred return but worried why Gwain was not "What happened? Where's Gwain?" he asked immediately. Lancelot straightened and said "As Mordred is here as a representative of his people, we thought it was right that they had a representative of our people and Gwain volunteered." Arthur frowned and said "are you sure he will be all right" Mordred replied "He is quite safe there, the druids are peaceful people, they will not harm him" Arthur nodded then they went inside the castle.

For the next 4 months life a Camelot was pretty much the same. Arthur would hold magic meetings once every week, more if needed. Mordred provided help and could contact the Druid king any time. Also Arthur received Letters sent by bird every so often sent by Gwain informing him on life at the Druids camp, never revealing much about its whereabouts or king. All Arthur could tell was it was somewhere in the west and the druids deeply trusted their king.

For Gwain every day was amazing. Every day would bring him something new. From new spells to tame monster Gwain saw it all. A few times Merlin was called out to an attack where he would try and talk the villains out of attacking or fight them, and Gwain was glad he could assist them, they would always win.

Merlin cheered up with Gwain around but Gwain realised how much his friend had changed; the happy and seemingly care-free young man was now a solemn and troubled man who seemed twice his age with the eyes with an even older man. It saddened Gwain as he Thought he would never get the friend-he had made in that tavern all those years ago-back.

Lancelot and Mordred became even closer as they went to visit merlin and Gwain in the druid valley. They went every few weeks and each time tried to cheer merlin up but each time it only worked for a while.

It went on like that for the 4 months, but then something changed, something big happened, something came back. Morgana.

**So it should start getting exciting next chapter and for all those who can't wait for the Arthur-finds-out-Merlin-is-the-druid-king thing then... you'll have to wait some more**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope you like this new chapter; it's quite a long one**

**Chapter 31-Morgana**

Morgana. They hadn't had any news of her since she attacked a few villages on the out skirts of Camelot. They fought that, after Merlin, she had given up.

But they were wrong. It was true that for the first two weeks after she found out Merlin was Emrys she was broken and empty, and ready to give up. Then she heard the rumours. Arthur had tried to kill Merlin and he had deserted him. She had laughed. She laughed for an hour knowing now that Camelot was unprotected; she could take it with no trouble. So she began making plans.

For a while she searched for Emrys. Seeking to gain his power for her side, but she did not find him. She began building an army, which when it was big enough, she attacked villages to expand it more. But then the villages became protected by some unseen force. Morgana suspected Merlin but was glad he wasn't attacking her.

Then came the news that Arthur had got rid of the ban on Magic. She lost many followers when she said she would still fight. But the many who had suffered greatly by the hands of the tyrants stayed by her side. Then finally after months of preparation. She was ready to attack Camelot.

The first Arthur Heard of Morgana's plan was when a Druid came into a meeting and ran to Mordred. Several of the knights stood up along with Arthur ready to act if needed. Mordred spoke quickly to the druid who was panicking and when Mordred failed to calm him down he put his hands on the man's head and muttered a few words before the man fell limp into his arms.

"Guards, please take him to my chambers, he needs rest" Mordred said to the guards and then turned back to Arthur. "Who was he?" asked Arthur as everyone sat down again. "He was a druid by the name of Fendrel. He has Grave news" answered Mordred. "What was it" asked Leon and Mordred replied "There is a Huge army heading toward Camelot, Led by... Morgana." Everyone gasped as terrible memories came back to them.

"Why would her army be so big?" asked Lancelot "yeah with the ban of magic gone, there are less people to fight us." Added Elyan. Mordred hesitated, "There are many who suffered too many wrongs at you or your fathers hands Arthur. Morgana has used people's bitterness to recruit them and some people still think you are a bad king and would rather see Morgana on the thrown. Also I don't think all are her followers willingly." He said at last

The court room was silent, and then Leon said "We beat her last time, we can beat her again." "Last time we had Merlin" replied Percival. "This time we have sorcerers and druids on our side" said Lancelot. Arthur turned to Mordred "what of your king? Will he help?" he asked. Mordred looked guiltily at the table then said "Give me a moment, I will contact him" Then he closed his eyes as he summoned the link he shared with Merlin.

"_Merlin? Merlin can you hear me?" Mordred asked and waited for a moment before he heard Merlin's voice in his head "Yes, Mordred what has happened?" he asked. "Morgana has made an army she will be attacking Camelot in about a fortnight "replied Mordred and Merlin asked "what is Camelot's plan?"_

_Mordred sighed "We don't have one yet, we want to know, will YOU help?" then there was a long pause, so long Mordred thought their connection was broken but then Merlin answered "I will send as many Druids that wish to help, but I myself will not be coming to Camelot" Mordred was shocked "WHAT?" he shouted "You have to, We need you! You used to be a great person, I looked up to you, and NOW? Now you hide!" Then Mordred shrank back at the power in his mind "You know as well as I do that we both have great destinies. You know that you are MEANT to be in Camelot as much as I know I am MEANT to be here. Our Destinies have changed once. They will not change again, not without damage to the veil. NO Mordred I will NOT come to Camelot."_

Mordred gasped as he came out of the conversation and shuddered at the terrible voice still echoing on his head and he was furious. "He was so angry Merlin was acting like that but knew there was nothing he could do. He looked around at the others puzzled faces. They had been watching his frown become harder and harder until he finally opened his eyes once more.

"Well?" asked Arthur expectantly. "He's sending us as many druids as he can to help us." Replied Mordred. When silence followed as if they were waiting for more Mordred said with anger in his voice "He won't come himself. I am not entirely sure why but he won't" Everyone saw how angry he was at his king and Arthur decided not to stop him as Mordred got up and left.

"Well" Arthur said "At least that will add to our magic power" "but why wouldn't he come" cried Elyan. Percival shrugged and said "That is a question for another time, for now we need a plan with what we have." So they got to work.

**I know! Merlin totally deserves a slap, but with all he's been through, with destinies changed who know how it's going to end. Not me, send in your ideas, maybe I can take something from them. THANKS**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another chapter for you all and THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed!**

**Chapter 32**

Merlin was furious with Mordred. He knew what Merlin had been through but still thought he should come to the aid of the pompous king. He would not, but he wouldn't stop others going to help.

He had told the camp of Camelot's predicament and a half of the druids had gotten to leave to help Camelot led by Gwain. "But WHY won't you come, I thought you said he would be a great king!" asked Gwain when Merlin told him he wasn't coming. "Because Gwain, I don't CARE who runs Camelot, whether it's the sister or the brother. All I care about is the people it may affect, the people it may harm. As long as neither of them causes harm I will not take either's side." Merlin replied in a threatening tone So Gwain dropped the subject and they next day left with the Druids to Camelot.

Arthur had gotten Mordred back to the round table and asked "What exactly did your king say" Mordred looked up and said "He is being stubborn, only dwelling on the past, he will NOT come to Camelot but I can promise you, he will NOT take the side of the witch either" Arthur nodded, "But WHY?" asked Percival. "That is a question for my king to answer." replied Mordred.

By the end of the next end of the day Gwain and the Druids had arrived at Camelot. They had been welcomed by everyone and then given rooms for the night. The next day the most senior Druids joined Arthur, Mordred and the nights in the war room, Preparing for the battle. By the end of the week, they felt prepared, but weren't sure whether or not it would be enough against Morgana.

Merlin was being Moody. He had stuck himself in his hut most days and hardly ever came out. That is until about a week and a half later about twenty druids arrived in the valley.

Their spokesman was a man by the name of Jarin. He knelt before Merlin and said "Lord Emrys we were attacked 2 weeks ago, by, Morgana." Merlin frowned "Rise Jarin. What happened to your camp in the attack?" he asked. "Jarin voice was strong, "Some of us fought back, trying to protect the children but she won. She took many druids; she said she needed an Army, willing or otherwise. There were only a few remaining from our camp. We met up with others that have suffered the same" He gestured to the druids around him and Merlin Growled.

"Morgana has gone too far! I said I would fight her if she harmed my people there for, fight her I will." He shouted and then he threw back his head and roared "**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" **soon they heard beating wing as the dragon landed.

"Merlin." Said the dragon "I hope your calling means you have changed your mind." Merlin faced the dragon and replied "You know that my destiny has changed forever Killgarah do not thing it will change again. I am not going to help the Pendragon; I am going to free my people from the witch. Now you will take me there" Killgarah glared at the warlock but bowed his head to allow Merlin on.

Merlin climbed upon the dragons back and turned to Jarin. "If any of you wish to fight in the battle, make your way east, to Camelot." Then he said "Fly Killgarah, to Camelot." Then Killgarah took off and they were gone.

**OK how did you find that Chapter. Also whatever some of you MAY think, the next chapter is not an Arthur-finds-out-the-druid-king-is-Merlin Chapter, so don't expect it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you like this chapter, it's my longest yet.**

**Chapter 33-the battle**

Morgana's Army had arrived. Now Camelot's army was standing in the courtyard with a protective shield set up by the sorcerers that were now on their side. As Morgana's sorcerers started trying to break down the shield everyone watched Arthur as he made his battle speech.

"Today, we fight. We fight for ourselves. We fight for our Families. We fight for each other. But most of all we fight for Camelot! And he paused as a cheer went up from the crowd then continued "We may not be able to defend Camelot, but we can god well try, and this time we are allies with the magic users, this time we have help." Arthur raised Excalibur in Triumph "For the Love of Camelot" he cried and his heart swelled with pride as he watched druids and non-druids alike repeat the cry for Camelot.

Then there was a deafening crash as the one of Morgana's spells hit the shield surrounding Camelot and brought it down. Arthur gave one last cry and then led the Army forward at the same time Morgana commanded her army to attack. The two armies met and began to fight.

The battle went on and an hour later Arthur was tired and many of his men had been injured while Morgana still had many standing warriors. Then he after a blur of fighting he looked round and found himself in the courtyard in front of Camelot and came face to face with Morgana and a group of seven sorcerers.

She had that ever so familiar smirk on her face as she said "Hello _dear_ Brother." She scorned and Arthur felt anger rush through him. "Why can't we be friends, allies? We used to be what is different now" he asked. Morgana's smirk vanished as she said "What has changed Arthur is that I have Magic something I was brought up to hate under Uther's rule. Would you have me hate myself?"

"Magic is legalised! You don't have to hide it anymore." Shouted Arthur and Morgana shouted back "I have a claim to the throne, I am more powerful than you and I can be a better leader than you." Arthur was furious "If you cannot be persuaded, I am sorry Morgana!" He shouted and he raised his sword but before he could act morgana raised her hand at fired a shot towards him.

He had no time to try dodge and closed his eyes as the spell speeded towards him only to find it deflected my Mordred who suddenly appeared too his left.

"Stop this Morgana" Mordred shouted "before you become worse than Uther was." Morgana cried in rage "Worse than Uther! I couldn't be worse than Uther if I tried. You know as well as I do how much harm he caused us, how much fear we suffered because of him." then her voice became quieter, "Join me Mordred, together, united we are powerful, we could take Camelot TOGETHER for fill your prophecy. JOIN ME" she said. Arthur widened his eyes, but was glad to hear Mordred immediately reply "Surely you have sensed the shift in destinies because of Emrys's action. All we have been told has changed, destiny is unexpected now"

Morgana's face darkened and she screamed a spell back to Mordred who couldn't dodge in time and Arthur watched horrified as he saw his friend fall to the floor in a heap. "We could have been powerful allies Mordred, pity" said Morgana then she turned back to Arthur and she again raised her hand towards him.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from above and everyone looked up to the sky to see the Great Dragon flying towards them. Everyone watched in terror as the beast flew towards the battle and some screamed as it flew overhead. Then a man dressed in a Navy blue cloak jumped off the Dragon and landed right between Morgana and Arthur.

"Who are YOU?" shrieked Morgana and as the figure straitened a voice boomed "I am Emrin Dragoon King of the druids!" Arthur gasped as he heard the name. So this was the mysterious Druid king, finally he came. Morgana paused "Join me King Emrin, together, we can take Camelot" she said eagerly.

"No Morgana. I am not here to join the side of either of you Pendragons. This is the Pendragon war and all except you two have a choice to be in it or not. I have no care of who rules Camelot. I am here for my people. I gave my people the choice of what they wanted to do, join the king, join the possible queen or don't join at all." Emrin's voice echoed over the battle.

Then he turned to Morgana and said "You have not respected my people Morgana. Some of your army are druids you have forced to work with you. I am giving you a chance, free them from your control and I will not interfere further"

Arthur was shocked at the king's speech but he watched Morgana as her face grew hesitant. After a moment she said "If I surrender some of my army to you that will make me weaker and some may go to Arthur making him stronger." The druid king spoke firmly "It is not my choice what they do Morgana, neither is it yours. I am warning you LET THEM GO" and Arthur flinched at the sternness of the king's voice.

"King Emrin, My army is mine to choose you shall not take them away from me!" shouted Morgana and the druid king sighed. "That was a bad choice Morgana" then he raised his hand and Morgana shrieked as a large circle of power was fired from the man.

The power went out in a wave and washed over everyone in the battle ground, knocking them all back slightly other than that no one seemed affected. "Morgana, you have made a powerful enemy from what could have been one day an alliance, you will be sorry." shouted King Emrin. But it was followed by another shriek and as Morgana and her sorcerers began chanting the druid kings eyes widened as he looked round the courtyard and saw all who surrounded him. Arthur, and his most trusted knights, Gaius and Gwen (who must have come out from the infirmary to see what was going on) and then Emrin's eyes fell on Mordred and Arthur saw a great pain go threw them.

Then Emrin raised his hands to the sky and there was a flash before everyone, except Morgana and her sorcerers vanished.

Morgana screamed in rage when she realised what had happened then she stopped and paused. Then she laughed with delight as she looked around her "Camelot is mine once more" she said in triumph.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? What do think is going to happen? I think I have it worked out, might change though. THANK YOU ALL!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok guys I've had some queries about what Merlin did in the last chapter. First he arrived and disguised himself as Emrin (obvious I know) then talks to Morgana. Then he sent out a wave of power (will be explained this chapter) and then after noticing Morgana was casting a spell that would possibly kill all around Merlin (Merlin, Mordred, Lancelot, Gwain, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur) He teleported them all away from immediate danger. Hope this chapter is less confusing.**

**Chapter 34**

Arthur looked around him and blinked at the sudden amount of green. They had appeared in a clearing a few miles away from Camelot and was glad to see them all safe before realising what had happened and turning to the druid king.

He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. "Who the hell do you think you are, taking me from my own battle" shouted Arthur at the man. Emrin's eye flashed open as he replied angrily "If I hadn't done so, All you see around you would be dead; you would be no use to Camelot." Arthur flared "Like YOU care, like YOU were any use" Arthur shouted "_I don't care who rules Camelot. I am not on either side" he mimicked. _

The druid king turned on him "You are lucky to be alive; I could have chosen not to help you! I could have let you burn, but I chose not too" he shouted. "You left Camelot and its army in the hands of MORGANA" replied Arthur. "I did NOT" hissed Emrin. "That spell I sent out wasn't purposeless. It would scan the people's minds to see if they would rather serve Morgana. If they are under Morgana's control but wish not to be then it gave them the knowledge they would need to get out. For your men it is a spell which, when said, transports them straight to you. While if they are druids, it will take them to the druid Valley."

Arthur was shocked. He did not know such a spell was possible but realised this was the druid king who would have an advanced understanding of magic. Then their attention was distracted by the previously forgotten Mordred and the Druid king was immediately knelt by his side. "Mordred" he whispered "What did she do to you?" and Arthur was shocked at the sudden amount of concern in the kings voice. "Body burning spell" Mordred chocked out causing the druid king to gasp. "Please, my king" said Mordred hoarsely "If I am to die" but Emrin interrupted him and said "You will NOT die" Then Mordred continued "If I were to die please, it is my wish you welcome Arthur into the valley until he retakes Camelot."

Arthur's eyes darted towards the druid king as he hesitated and Mordred Added I trust Arthur, please trust MY judgement." There was a pause before the kneeling man nodded and Mordred closed his eyes.

Arthur watched King Emrin stand up and turn back towards them. "King Arthur Mordred has asked me to invite you to the druid valley, for you need a place to stay" said Emrin. Arthur could hear the reluctance in the other king's voice. "How do I know we can trust you, you obviously don't trust US" Replied Arthur. Emrin narrowed his eyes "You can tell I do not offer this out of kindness, but for a friend. Also it is not your people I have a problem trusting, just YOU. I know that at least three of your number would be happy to join me I do not care whether or not you would but the Kind-heart queen is also most welcome." He said spitefully but they were all surprised to hear his voice go into respect as he turned towards Gwen who blushed at his words. Arthur was about to reply when Gwen stepped forwards and said "I am unsure on what I have done to achieve your confidence but IWE would be happy to except your shelter." Arthur hesitated as all eyes fell on him before he nodded and said "very well, we will accept your offer."

The druid king paused for a moment in thought before saying. "It is not far to walk from here to the Druid Valley, Gwain and Lancelot know the way, they can take you there. I have not got enough energy to transport everyone so will only take myself and Mordred so that He can begin to be treated." Then before anyone could answer the druid king vanished along with Mordred.

Everyone turned to Gwain and Lancelot. "Do you think we can trust him" asked Leon and straight away Gwain answered "I would trust that man with my life" and Lancelot nodded in agreement. Arthur sighed, "Which way then" and the group began to walk following Lancelot and Gwain.

**I hope you liked that chapter. All of you who really want the Arthur-finds-out-it-is –merlin. It is only a few more chapters away. Thank you everyone and especially **_**swimmergirl0726**_** for your comment THANK YOU**


	35. Chapter 35

**Guys sorry for the wait but there might be a longer one for the next chapter**

**Chapter 35**

When Lancelot and Gwain finally stopped and turned to them Arthur was relieved; his heavy chainmail was slowing him down especially after the battle. "We are about to enter the Druid Valley. Don't do anything rash." They walked on a bit further and then suddenly there were many people around.

The troop was bewildered at the sudden mass of druids. But were relieved to see Gwain and Lancelot knew what they were doing. The group followed them up to an old druid who Arthur recognised from previous encounters with the druids.

Gwain and Lancelot brought the man forward and said "this is Iseldir. He is the kings trusted advisor." Iseldir bowed to Arthur, "I welcome you to our valley." He said. Arthur grunted and said "well at least YOU do" Iseldir smiled sadly "You will find most of us welcoming and I apologise now for our king's hostile appearance. Old wounds take time to heal, and they often leave a scar."

Then Iseldir took them up to a circle of tent and gestured for them to wait there as he went inside a tent. A few moments later King Emrin came out and stood in front of Arthur "you made it then" he said and it was more a statement than a question. They stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments before another druid rushed into the tent behind Emrin and Arthur asked "How is Mordred."

The Druid kings face was grave as he answered "He will live. But is still ill." Arthur relaxed as he said this. "That is good, and thank you for the helter" replied Arthur. "Ah yes about that," he gestured to two young druids and they came up as Emrin continued "This is Josef and rose. They will show you to your tents. As they turned he called back to them and said "By the way, there is house at the middle of this camp. Be warned it is OFF LIMITS to everyone, except a select few." Then he turned back into the tent he had come out of and they were led away by the two druids.

Lancelot Gwain and Gaius set off in a different direction but were stopped by Leon saying "Where are you three going?" Lancelot turned around and said "We have all been here before so know where we will be staying." Arthur frowned "when did Gaius come here?" he asked. "It was a few weeks ago sire. I was seeking some herbs and Lancelot informed me the druids would have some" replied Gaius.

"Shouldn't we stick together" said Percival but Gwain just said "I want to change out of my armour and I have some of my own clothes left in my tent. So does Lancelot" Arthur opened his mouth to say something but realised it was no use as he watched the three men walk away and they again began to follow the two druids.

Arthur about 5 minutes they stopped walking again and there were 4 tents in front of them. One big one for Arthur and Gwen, and one small one for each knight. "There are clothes inside them if you wish to get changed from your armour" said Rose "and if you need anything just ask one of the druids"

"Most of the tents around you are empty for any of your knights that might turn up." said Josef "When you are ready you can walk around the camp but as my king said, do NOT go into the house at the centre." Gwen thanked the two druids before going into her tent.

Arthur followed and was amazed to see a vast assortment of blankets and pillows and also a shirt and trousers in his usual style and a dress which would look beautiful on Gwen who had already started to change. He hesitated before he began taking off his armour and getting changed as well.

About 15 minutes later Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwen and Arthur were all standing outside their tents again. "What now?" asked Percival. "I guess we explore" replied Leon and the group set off to look around the camp.

Within ten minutes they were already awestruck by the size of the camp and the number of magical inhabitants. After a while they came to a clearing where they found Gwain and Lancelot surrounded by a group of children and Gaius standing watching. Arthur went to stand by Gaius "What is happening" he asked the elder man. Gaius looked at him and smiled "Lancelot and Gwain have visited the camp often and in that time it seems they have made a name for themselves. Lancelot often tells stories of the knights and Gwain re-enacts them. I believe Gwain has just been challenged to a swordfight by a 10 year old druid boy." He said.

The group laughed and watched as Gwain and the boy both picked up wooden swords and began to duel. Arthur was surprised at the boy's skill and would be proud to have a child of his own fighting like that. Then Gwain suddenly fell to the ground and said "I give in, I give in, I am no match for your masterful skill." The child shrieked with laughed and Arthur knew he was faking it a laughed more as the other druid children began to pile on Gwain and tickled him.

"No Stop STOP" came Gwain's howling pleads "Lancelot helped me!" at which Lancelot dove in and pulled Gwain to his feet "you try to torture a Camelot knight! Be gone with you rascals" cried Lancelot and They stood back to back fighting off the little children. Then the kids twirled rope round the knights tying them together and then tripped them up. "Tell us where your leader is hiding" said a tall brown haired boy and Gwain bared his teeth and said "We will never betray our king"

"Tell us or suffer" cried the kids. Then Arthur had an idea and he crept up behind him picking up a wooden sword as doing so, he heard Percival, Leon and Elyan do the same behind him.

"Tell us the secrets of Camelot" demanded one young girl "tell us where your king is hiding" and before Gwain or Lancelot could answer Arthur said "Behind You!" and there were shrieks as the children all turned around.

For a while they fought them but then one boy suddenly said "We give in, you fight is truly the greatest ever. And then they all threw themselves to the ground. Arthur paused for a moment before saying "I will let you all live if you release your hold on my two knights."

The children got into a huddle and whispered before the boy who had first challenged Gwain stepped forward and said "We accept your offer" then Gwain and Lancelot were untied and the children ran off to play somewhere else.

The knights walked back to Gwen and Gaius "That was some battle" said Gwen and Arthur's face fell as he remembered their predicament. He was about to say something when several knight appeared around them looking slightly confused. One of them spotted Arthur and exclaimed "Sire, your alive!" Arthur nodded and said "Yes we are in the Druid Valley, what has happened at Camelot."

"Morgana has taken over and is really unhappy that you have gotten away. But most the knights have agreed to chance the spell we were given to be taken to you." replied sir Tristan. "Then where is everyone?" asked Elyan. "We thought it best to do it slowly. Let her realise something's happening but not to let her know how it's happening." said another knight.

By the end of that day twenty more knights had appeared as well as about 40 druids. They were sitting round one of the 12 campfires when two figures slowly walked up. "Mordred" cried Gwain and the rest of the people round the fire looked up to see their druid friend limping along.

"How are you" asked Arthur. Mordred smiled "Better" he said. He sat down beside them and looked up at the Druid king, "Sit down" he said. The druid king hesitated then shook his head "I just came to make sure everything was all right" he stated then looking around he said "you might find this useful" he said and waved his hand at the fire where 5 rabbits appeared a spit, roasting above the fire and also a number of plate and forks. He started to walk away and said "Thank you for the meal" The man looked at him for a second before turning and walking away again.

**Blimey! That was a long chapter, and I am not happy with the ending but it's the best I can do for now and hope it satisfies you reader. THANKS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I have reached a hundred reviews! Thank you all so here is an extra chapter for you that I hope you like.**

**Chapter 36**

They were all enjoying the meal of roast rabbits when Lancelot, Gwain Gaius Gwain and Mordred all stood. "As our tents are across the camp, we need to leave now or it will be quite late by the time we get there" explained Mordred as Arthur looked at them, He nodded and said "See you tomorrow" The others waved as the four men left the camp.

It didn't actually take that long to get to their tents. But when they got to their tents they went straight past them to the small house behind them. They knocked and the door opened by a grave looking Merlin.

"How is everyone" asked the warlock as he let them in and hurriedly closed the door behind them. Mordred sat down and said "Recovering, I think Arthur is worried for his people." Merlin then asked "Are any of the arrivals injured?" "You mean the people who keep teleporting in? They're mostly fine, a few are wounded, but they will live." replied Mordred.

"How are YOU" asked Gaius and Lancelot added, "What do you think, about Arthur I mean" Merlin sighed "I don't know. Every time I see him I feel like I should run. I still have the scar on my shoulder from his arrow and.." he gestured to his face where the scar from when Arthur struck him still lay.

"You can trust him Merlin" said Mordred then Gwain spoke "He has changed much from the last time you two saw each other. He was blinded by anger, so couldn't see the truth. Give him a chance, you'll see, he truly is sorry" everyone even Gwain himself was shocked by Gwain small speech but then Merlin shook his head sadly "Maybe"

They left Merlin in his house and retired to their beds. Each one was wishing for the old Merlin. Each one wished that something would happen to change Merlin's mind. To bring back the merlin they all knew and loved. They just wished.

**Sorry it was small but I just wanted them to have a conversation. The chapter after next should be the reveal. THANKS!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Guy sorry this isn't the reveal but someone gave me an idea for a chapter which HAD to go in so I've lengthened this again. By the way this chapter ISN T the chapter I have added but the next on IS! Ohhh I am SOOOOO excited!**

**Chapter 37**

In the next two weeks Arthur Barely saw the druid king. They now had about 150 knights and a big war tent that could fit all of them in had been set up. They had been busy making plans on how to take back Camelot and now had a lot of druids to help. But still Arthur was curious about the other king.

On the 16th morning Arthur woke early to a whoosh overhead. He recognised the sound having heard it a few time before in the last two weeks. He got up quietly so he didn't wake anyone and wondered outside the tent. Feeling the same pull he had felt the night of Freya's appearance he walked down to the lake.

When he got there he saw what he had expected, the Dragon. It was taking gulps from the lake and when Arthur approached he looked up at him with unblinking eyes. There was silence for a few minutes before the dragon said "Arthur Pendragon, it is a pleasure to meet you in person."

Arthur jumped at the dragons voice but replied "I thought you were dead, Merlin said you were dead" and a pang of remembrance came to him. "You know that Merlin lied to you about many things Arthur Pendragon" said the dragon and it hurt Arthur to realise it was true.

"What do you know of Merlin" asked Arthur. The dragon said "I spoke to the warlock many times, often when he has needed guidance he came to me." Arthur was surprised "What about after he left Camelot?" he asked the dragon who replied "The warlock was hurt greatly by your actions Arthur Pendragon. He had given you his trust, his LIFE but you destroyed it, you nearly killed him."

Arthur was hurt by the dragon's words and his voice broke slightly as he said "What should I do Dragon, I know now I was wrong, he was the best friend I ever had but I didn't realise that until it was too late. What shall I do?" The dragon seemed to sigh "I know not what your actions should be as the course of destiny has been altered. But I can tell you this, you and Merlin and the two sides of the same coin. Your destinies are entwined whatever happens. A half cannot hate that which makes it whole Arthur. Believe that and you may find Merlin again."

Arthur sighed as he wondered if the dragon always spoke in riddles. "Thank you Dragon, I will bear that in mind" he said. The dragon looked at him "I am glad I could speak with you Arthur and call me Killgarah." Arthur felt proud to have gained enough trust from the dragon to learn its name "Farwell Killgarah." He said "Farewell Arthur, Once and Future King of Camelot." replied Killgarah. Arthur was struck at how much faith the dragon had in him, almost as much as Merlin had once had.

Arthur wandered back to the camp just as people started to stir. There were now druids emerging and as Arthur wondered absentmindedly he suddenly found himself in front of a small house. It must be the one he was warned not to go in he thought to himself. It looked pretty ordinary, with just a door and a few windows.

He felt a sudden urge to go inside but was stopped by a voice saying "I really wouldn't go in there if I were you" and Arthur turned to face Iseldir who was smiling slightly at him. "Why not?" Arthur asked and he walked towards Iseldir and they began to walk slowly around the camp. "It is the druid kings house. Before he accepted his title he lived here in solitude, it was not until he realised, he could protect his people he made this valley into what it is now. But that house remains his. For whenever he wishes for solitude he goes there. Only a few such as your two knights, your physician , Mordred and me are allowed in their other than him.

Arthur frowned, "Why Gwain Lancelot and Gaius" he asked. Iseldir hesitated before he answered, "They helped him once, before he became king. They earned his trust." Arthur frowned again "I wish I could gain his trust" he said forlornly. Iseldir smiled at him, "give him reason to trust you. Show him you are deserving of his trust. He will come round in time"

They had reached the knights side of the camp-except Gwain, Lancelot and Gaius of course- and Arthur walked on after Iseldir excused himself to do his duties. He had a lot to think about after talking to both the Dragon and Iseldir.

But throughout the day he thought, how would he prove himself to a man who was NEVER around?. But when he looked. He saw the druid king quite often watching. He thought it was strange but began making plans to gain his trust and focused on helping the druids as much as possible.

He did this for a week and he noticed each day that Emrin was around more and more.

On the 7th day he had noticed that the food supply was running short and organised for him and some of his knights to go out hunting.

The day was hot and by the end they were all exhausted, but Arthur was happy with the results. They had caught 3 deer, 5 rabbits, a wild pig and some fish they had caught while going past a river.

Arthur put down his heavy load and sat down on a bench. To his surprise a few moments later King Emrin came and sat next to him. "You did not have to do that Arthur Pendragon." he said and he offered him a drink of water. Arthur took the drink gratefully and said, "I want to help, you have given my men shelter while Camelot is taken. I realise you are a good king to your people and care about them very much "Emrin was quiet for a moment, "You have been helping a lot lately" he stated.

Arthur looked at him and realised it was the first time he had gotten a proper look at the druid king. He had scraggy black hair and beard and grey eyes. He was quite tall and skinny and had a distinguishing scar on his face, there was something familiar about him.

Arthur finally answered him "I want to, I hope it will make up for whatever wrongs you have done me in the past" The awkward silence told Arthur he wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of conversation so changed to subject.

"Can I ask you some questions" he asked. There was a pause before Emrin nodded. " Do you know of a warlock named Merlin, or maybe Emrys" asked Arthur. "They are one and the same. The prophecies written for him are a great burden, one he cannot share" replied Emrin so fast Arthur was surprised. "What do you know of him." Arthur asked the other king. Emrin sighed before answering "He is alive, Pendragon and he is angry. So SO angry I think sometimes he fears himself"

Arthur ponded this "How do you know this?" he asked and Emrin replied "I am the Druid king, I know many things" Arthur nodded and said "Do you think he could EVER forgive me" There was silence for a minute before Emrin replied "When a wall is destroyed, you build another and its purpose is still to defend. When a house destroyed, you build another and its purpose is still to shelter."

Then, before Arthur could ask what he meant King Emrin had got up and left. Arthur sighed and went back to his knights. Unaware Gwain. Lancelot and Mordred had been watching him.

**Hoped you liked it because I really wanted an Arthur is given wisdom chapter. THANKS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**OH MY God- WRITER'S BLOCK! Sorry this isn't the reveal but it will definitely be next chapter. CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE!**

**Chapter 38**

For the past three weeks Gwen had had a feeling that she was missing something about king Emrin. On the rare occasion they spoke she was always distracted by a feeling of familiarity. It wasn't until one morning that she found out why.

She had not been able to sleep so finally, at about 1 in the morning, crept out of the tent she shared with Arthur and took a walk. She walked out of the camp to the other side of the lake. She didn't know why, she just wanted to.

She was looking out across the lake when she heard someone coming towards her. She quickly ran behind a tree in panic to hide from the oncoming person

When she peeked cautiously around the tree she looked in surprise at King Emrin. He was facing the lake so she could only see one side of him.

Emrin was breathing heavily and for a moment was silent. Finally he let out a raw and held his hands out to the water. The water rose in like a hurricane and sucked up leaves and twigs from the shore.

Gwen was terrified as the man released more and more raw power. Suddenly it stopped. Emrin fell to his knees and as a tear rolled down his cheek, Gwen's memories flashed back to a crying Merlin kneeling on the floor of the great hall in Camelot.

Then Emrin began sobbing "Why me? Freya, please Freya I need your help! I don't know what to do, please." He cried and continued along that line for half an hour. Emrin looked up at the sky and noticing the sun beginning to rise stood up and pulled himself together before leaving.

After a while Gwen thought it would be safe to come out and paused before taking the opposite way round the lake. EMRIN was MERLIN she thought to herself. She HAD to tell Arthur. But as she reached the camp she realised something else. Lancelot, Gwain and Mordred must have known, but then, why didn't they tell Arthur? She had to find out so changed course for Lancelot, Gwain and Mordred's tents.

After 5 minutes she arrived at the tents and pausing a moment she then knocked on Lancelot's tent. There was a groan before Lancelot's voice said "Who is it?" Gwen quickly answered "Guinevere" Gwen heard shuffling from within the tent before Lancelot appeared.

The tired Lancelot asked "What is it?" Gwen looked around before saying, "I need to talk to you, about... Merlin."

Almost immediately Mordred and Gwain appeared at their sides on the word Merlin and Gwen was shocked at their sudden presence. Gwen paused before deciding to get straight to it "Emrin is Merlin isn't he?" she asked the three men. Gwain started babbling excuses and Mordred looked guilty but Lancelot just answered "Yes Gwen he is"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a hurt voice. "He told us not to tell ANYONE" said Gwain "Especially not Arthur" "But why NOT" asked Gwen "Because he is still hurt. He doesn't trust Arthur anymore. I don't believe he truly hates him but the bond they use to share is shattered. Arthur can only pick up half the pieces." Answered Mordred.

"I have to tell Arthur" Gwen said defiantly. "Please Gwen don't" asked Lancelot quietly. "Why NOT?" asked Gwen. "Because Arthur is making progress gaining his trust. Him finding out now will ruin it all. We're lucky Merlin is allowing Arthur near him." Said Mordred. Gwen sighed "Fine but on one Condition" she said. "What is it?" asked Lancelot. "For me to speak to Merlin" replied Gwen. "I'll try but I'm not sure he will like it" replied Mordred. Gwen nodded before returning to her tent.

It was later that day Lancelot came to find her. She was in her tent relaxing when he came in and said "Can I TALK to you" She quickly lept up and followed him out the tent and through the camp to a small clearing of trees. There Emrin-MERLIN was waiting.

He was solemn and was looking at her with wary eyes. But now Gwen could see the real him she was shocked at his appearance. He had gone from the blue-eyed, short-haired healthy young man to a long scraggy-haired, grey-eyed tall and very skinny man with a much older appearance and her eyes lingered on the scar on his face that she now knew was from Arthur's moment of blind anger in which he had struck Merlin with a sword.

A few moments of silence later Gwen ran at Merlin and embraced him in a hug and then withdrew to see Merlin's shocked face and she laughed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me" she asked him. Merlin looked down at her "would you have?" he asked in reply. Gwen thought for a second before saying "Probably not" there was silence before she asked "will you tell Arthur?"

Merlin sighed and sat down on a tree branch. "I don't know Gwen Maybe but not yet" he answered finally. "But..." she began but was interrupted "NO Guinevere. I will not tell Arthur Yet." Gwen sighed and sat down next to him. "He misses you so much. You should have seen how hard he searched after he realised his mistake, can't you forgive" she said. "I shouldn't HAVE to forgive him. He shouldn't of made that mistake in the first place." He said angrily.

Gwen gave up and thought desperately of a way to cheer Merlin up. "Do you remember the first time we met?" she said. A small smile came to Marlins face "I was in the stocks" he replied. Gwen laughed "You said you were in disguise when I said you didn't look that strong" she said. They kept on reminiscing and half an hour later there was a grin on Merlin's face. Though Gwen noticed it was only an echo of his former wide gleeful grin from Camelot.

Eventually they had to leave and went back into the camp. Gwain, Lancelot and Mordred were glad to see that Merlin was happier than he had been in a long time.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will definitely be the reveal I promise! If I break that promise you have every right to yell at me through review- but I am sure you won't as you are lovely and amazing people! See you soon **


	39. Chapter 39

**OK guys THIS IS IT. Arthur finds out it is Merlin. But will it go well... I'm not telling you. Read on to find out how it goes...**

**Chapter 39**

4 days after Gwen had found out about Merlin, Arthur had noticed that Emrin was being slightly more friendly to everyone.

Arthur was walking with Leon through the druid camp when suddenly three charging horses were seen coming towards them. Arthur looked around and saw everyone was to focused to notice the two druid children that were in the path of one of the rampaging horses. He immediately threw himself at them pushing them out of the way. His actions startled the horse which reared and before Arthur could get out of the way one of the horses hoofs crashed down on his shoulder.

Pain burst through his shoulder but he saw that quickly the horse calmed down as a figure came and spoke a word to it. The figure then bent down and Arthur realised it was Emrin. "Pendragon, you need to sleep." Said Emrin and he put his hand across Arthur's eyes and Arthur felt the darkness consume him.

When Arthur woke he was lying on a table staring up at the roof of a tent. He looked around and saw Mordred staring at him. "What happened?" Arthur asked faintly. Mordred looking slightly relieved but still worried said "Arthur your shoulder was trampled by a horse" Remembrance flooded through Arthur and the pain came back to him. "What happening now?" he asked. Mordred frowned and replied "The druid healers has put your shoulder in a splint to hold in place, but only one in this camp has enough power to heal it so that you will be able to use your arm for fighting again."

Realisation came to Arthur who asked "where is he?" and Mordred answered "Don't worry, he is coming, he has just gone to prepare himself"

At that moment, Emrin came in and said "I am ready to do the spell, Mordred, I will need to concentrate, please leave" Mordred looked reluctant but nodded and left. Emrin looked at Arthur and said, "It will hurt, but you need to be awake for the spell to work." Without waiting for a reply the man placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder and began to speak "**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æEfencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod.** **Wel cene hole"** The pain in his arm seemed to intensify as a light grew between the druid king's hand and his shoulder and then Emrin stopped speaking and Arthur watched as His eyes continued to burn gold but then looked away as the pain intensified again and lasted for several minutes.

When the pain finally stopped. All Arthur could feel was a numb pain in his shoulder which felt like he had dislocated it but it had just been put back into place. He looked at his healer who was now taking deep breaths and for a moment locked eyes before the man hurriedly turned away. For that moment their eyes were connected Arthur thought he saw the normally stormy eyes go from the burning gold and for a split second they were blue. But he shook it off as Emrin turned back around with bandages and his eyes were grey again. "You should rest it for a few days, but it should be OK" said Emrin.

He turned away to leave but Arthur sat up and said frantically "No! Please don't go!" The druid king paused before saying "I must help my people" He made to leave again but again Arthur stopped him "You have given your people enough help. They are more than capable enough to manage without you for a while." he said irritated. Emrin turned around for a moment and Arthur thought he saw a flash of panic in the sombre man's eye. "Please, I want to talk to you" Arthur made one last effort, gesturing to the chair Mordred had been sitting on before.

Emrin sighed before consenting and sitting down. The two men sat in awkward silence for a while before Emrin said "Pendragon" before being interrupted by Arthur saying "Please, call me Arthur."

"Pendragon" Emrin began again "Why did you do this? You didn't have to run in front of that horse I could have stopped it easily before it hit those children" Arthur sighed before saying "I don't know. Natural reaction I guess. I saw people in danger and had to save them."

"Much how it was your father's natural reaction to see someone magical and kill them" replied Emrin. Arthur was shocked at the sudden coldness in the man's voice. "Is this why you are so wary of me, because of what my father has done?" Arthur asked. Emrin looked at him in the eye and said "Your father caused me much grief in the past but you, Pendragon, have caused me just as much." Arthur could now hear a very angry tone in the other man's voice. "Like WHAT?" he asked Emrin. "I do NOT want to speak about this!" replied Emrin who got up and stormed out of the tent.

Arthur was quickly after him and grabbed his wrist "You can't blame me for something I don't even know I've done" he said angrily at the druid king aware of the round-table knights, Gaius and Gwen now standing around them.

Emrin turned round ignoring the audience, "You know quite well what you have done but your just to blind to see the truth." He hissed at Arthur and his eyes flared orange and through Arthur back. Arthur ignored the worried gasps as Emrin went on "You have caused me more pain than your father caused to any one person. You want me to trust you yet when I did you betrayed me. You try to help my people but you will NEVER EVER be able to help me, and I will never help you again."

"Help me? Whose side are you on? You claim to be helping me but for all the good you have done your on Morgan's side. You've kept me away from my kingdom. You've done NOTHING to stop Morgana taking over and you claim to have HELPED me? I see no proof." Arthur shouted back.

The druid kings eyes glowed in anger as he strode towards Arthur "Again you are blind! I have offered you shelter where Morgana cannot find you while you scheme to overthrow her. I saved your life getting you out of there and I have just healed an injury which would normally render your arm useless for battle, and you say I have NOT HELPED YOU" He roared and his presence was terrifying yet Arthur stood his ground.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me" yelled Arthur as the winds started picking up and storm clouds gathered over head. "You DON'T. Not even I know if I can trust myself. I lived with myself for years. Thinking I was a monster. Then I found a place where there were a few people who understood me. They were my friends. Then YOU ruined it ALL. I grew up without a father because or your dad! YOU killed the love of my life and YOU betrayed me right after I had saved your life for the thousandth time! No one can trust me now." Shouted Emrin.

Except he wasn't Emrin anymore. The man's glowing eyes reminded him of someone else. His hair was no longer Emrin's. He looked like Balinor the last dragon lord, but it wasn't. It was Merlin. Then before Arthur could say anything Merlin disappeared and Arthur had tears in his eyes realising he had made another mistake. "Merlin!" he whispered

"Well, that was NOT good" said Gwain, and Arthur was back in the real world. "You knew!" he cried and went towards Lancelot, Gwain and Mordred "All of you knew didn't you?" the accused looked down at the floor and nodded "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Arthur. "He made us swear not to Arthur, we were his only friends, we didn't want to make him lose another." Replied Lancelot.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he felt a sting on his cheek as Gwen slapped him. "What was that for" he asked as he turned to his wife who he saw had tears in her eyes. "You are SO stupid Arthur Pendragon. Why did you have to shout at him?" she replied.

"I didn't know it was him!" replied Arthur. "I don't know why? He looks a lot like his father and I had told you who his father was" inputted Gaius. "Arthur opened his mouth but closed it again, then opened it again and said "Now what?"

There was a pause before Mordred said "well he'll be up in his house" "That's HIS house?" interrupted Elyan. "Yes and he'll be up there being moody. We should all leave him some space before anyone tries to talk to him." Replied Lancelot. "That includes YOU Arthur" added Gwain. "What?" asked Arthur innocently. "You know quite right what Arthur Pendragon now go and get some rest for that arm of yours." Replied Gwen sternly and Arthur gave in and walked in off the direction of his tent.

**OMG Hope you liked it and hope it's obvious what's going to happen next. THANKS**


	40. Chapter 40

**So here another chapter for my amazing readers. Thank you everyone for commenting and following this story and especially ****CJCH8924 and sister. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 40**

Arthur did go back to his tent, but only for a few minutes. When he thought it was safe he crept out the back and went the long way round the camp to Merlin's house.

When he got there he felt the same pull to go inside as last time and looked around before slowly pushing the door open and going inside.

Inside was a fireplace and next to it a table with five chairs round it and a book on top. Arthur saw it was full of healing spells and Merlin must have looked at it before healing him. Seeing no Merlin he continued through a door to a smaller room full of herbs and books and a staircase which Arthur proceeded to go up. He got to the top of the stairs and walked into a bedroom. There was an open cupboard and Arthur recognised a few sets of clothes from Camelot along with Merlin's new cloaks. There were more books on shelves and a table and chair by a window.

He walked up to the window and looked at the drawings on the table. There were some of people from Camelot. Some were from places in Ealdor and some were amazing landscapes and then Arthur looked out of the window and recognised the view to the drawings and could also just see the castle of Camelot over the mountains and felt a pang of longing as he wished he was back there.

"What are you doing HERE" came Merlin's angry voice and Arthur whirled round to see Merlin sitting at another table. Arthur could see he had been crying "Merlin, please" came his weak voice. Merlin stood up and shouted "Of all the things I told you here I said Never come in this HOUSE! Right after You find out it's ME you think you can make it better by coming in HERE. In MY room. NOT even Gwain Lancelot or Mordred come in here and you think YOU can."

Arthur backed down the stairs "Merlin, Please" he said again "I'm sorry" Merlin followed him down the stairs and out the house. "SORRY! You're SORRY? Do you STILL expect me to forgive you after what you did?" he shouted and that now outside, they again had an Audience of The round table knights, Gwen, Gaius and Mordred who were this time looking exasperated at Arthur for going in the house.

"What else can I do. I NEED you Merlin, I Want you to come home." asked Arthur his voice also raising. Again Merlin's eyes glowed in anger and he said "When a wall is destroyed, you build another and its purpose is still to defend. When a house destroyed, you build another and its purpose is still to shelter." Arthur recognised the words Merlin had said to him days before. As Merlin continued, "When YOU destroyed MY life I rebuilt it. When YOU destroyed MY Purpose I rebuilt it. When YOU destroyed MY home, Arthur Pendragon, I REBIULT IT. My life is no longer to serve YOU, but MY people. MY purpose is no longer to protect YOU, but those who deserve it. WHEN YOU DESTROYED MY HOME, My home was NO LONGER Camelot but here. When you sentenced me to death _Arthur Pendragon, _YOU DESRTOYED ME. There are NO words you can say, There are NO actions you can do that will make you EVER forgive you. YOU asked if I could EVER forgive you, and NOW you have your answer."

Arthur was shocked and hurt at Merlin's words. "You say this, Merlin, like it is fact, and you may think it is. But I know that the Merlin I knew is still in there. I just need to find it" said Arthur sadly. Merlin's eyes narrowed and he hissed "The Merlin _you _knew was **destroyed **by _you_! He is NEVER coming back!" then he turned and strode back into his house.

Arthur heard an exasperated sigh from behind him and he turned to face his friend. "We told you NOT to go in there Arthur" said Mordred angrily. "You have made this worse by ignoring us" said Lancelot. "You really are an absolute prat. What did you hope to achieve by going in there?" added Gwain. "Apparently another shouting match" said Percival.

"OK, OK, I KNOW. I was and idiot. But I NEED Merlin. I hoped I could get through to him. I just acted without thinking" said Arthur ashamed. "You didn't let him calm down. Let him get his head round the fact we ALL know" said Leon. "Surely you knew Merlin would react badly" added Gaius.

"I know" said Arthur again "Do you think he meant that he would Never be able to forgive me?" "Well at the rate you're going" said Gwen "It seems unlikely." But Arthur recognised a gleam in her eye which meant she was planning something.

**OK I know, Merlin, Arthur and I deserve a slap. You have every right to yell at me for Merlin's speech and I will take my punishment bravely. But be warned, it will take a while for a happy reunion but it may not even come. I don't know yet. What do YOU guys think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok guys here is another chapter for all of you. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 41**

Arthur was lying in his tent. His face mushed into a cushion. He was depressed and angry, at both himself and Merlin. He yelled into the cushion again so it would muffle the sound and wondered why he bothered doing anything anymore.

After a while Gwen came in. "Arthur, you need to stop moping around." she said. "Mhgfmhghmafahmaga" replied sighed and said, "I can't hear you through the pillow, Arthur" Arthur raised his head and repeated "I said, what's the point of doing anything while Merlin hates me."

Gwen put her hands on her hips "Arthur Pendragon" she said angrily "you are not a man to do nothing while your people are in danger!" she said. "What's the point? Without Merlin, it's all hopeless." replied Arthur sadly.

"That has NEVER stopped you before. Now you come with me or so help me I will drag you out of this tent myself." replied Gwen groaned but got up and followed Gwen out of the tent.

Merlin was sitting staring at the fire. As his thoughts grew angrier and angrier the fire also grew. Eventually the fire was spitting flames dangerously out the fire place.

"Merlin, stop!" came a voice behind Merlin. Merlin came out his trance, calmed the fire and turned to see Mordred looking at him.

"You need to calm down! Arthur knows now but is that such a bad thing? You need to talk to him." said Mordred."Talking hasn't seemed to have worked!" replied Merlin angrily. "That's because you didn't give him a chance to speak before you shouted at him." Mordred said exasperated.

"He deserved it." said Merlin, turning back to the fire. "Please Merlin, give him a chance! He really is sorry. If you don't I will send Gwen in here to get you to come out." threatened Merlin.

Merlin groaned "fine" he said "but don't expect this to get us anywhere." Mordred smiled at him and waited for Merlin to follow him through the door.

Gwen led Arthur to the main tent. Inside were Gwain, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gaius.

Arthur went in with Gwen and sat down at the table. "ok, what are we doing here?" but went silent as Mordred and Merlin came through the tent door.

Merlin went into the tent and was intrigued to see they had somehow gotten a round table similar to the one in Camelot, but smaller. Mordred sat down and gestured Merlin to sit down in the last seat. It was between Mordred and Lancelot and directly opposite Arthur.

Merlin slowly sat down and after a few minutes of silence he said "well? Aren't we here to talk?"

Arthur winced at the steady coldness in Merlin's voice. "Please Merlin. I want us to be Allies, FRIENDS again." said Arthur

"I cannot be your friend, Pendragon, you have proved that!" replied Merlin. "Please, call me Arthur" said Arthur.

Merlin just stared coldly at them. Arthur waited "fine" he said "at least, can you help us PLAN our attack on Camelot. Mordred said you could have knowledge of the goings on in Camelot"

Merlin glared at Mordred who looked sheepishly at the table. "Fine!" He said "I'll help, but do NOT expect me to join you in battle!"

Arthur sighed and said "ok, I appreciate your help." Everyone else in the tent thought that progress was being made between the king and the warlock; at least they weren't shouting at each other.

**So I'm slowly trying to get Merlin to calm down and relax slightly-how do you think it's going so far. Does anyone think I should have him calming down but then Arthur does something that makes him flare up in ager again? Please tell me your ideas. THANKS**


	42. Chapter 42

**So guys, here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy. **

**Also I am still rather new to fan fiction so need you guys to clarify some things:**

**What does beta mean?**

**What does OCC mean?**

**What does angst mean?**

**OK call me stupid but I think I know the last one-just want to check.**

**Chapter 42**

The next day Arthur called "round table" meeting. He walked into the main tent and was surprised to find Merlin sitting down already. A bigger surprise was that Merlin had trimmed his beard so it was only a few centimetres long.

"you cut your beard?" asked Arthur. "Well I only needed it to fool YOU and now you know it doesn't have to be that long anymore." replied Merlin simply.

Arthur then noticed in front of Merlin was a basin full of crystal clear water. "what's that?" he asked gesturing towards the basin.

Merlin glanced down. "it's a way to see into Camelot." He answered. Arthur paused before saying "Thank you Merlin, I know you would rather not do this"

"Pendragon, I know one day you are destined to become a great king. I may not go into battle with you but I will help you like this." replied Merlin.

Arthur smiled slightly at him but then frowned "Why won't you call me Arthur" he asked. Merlin just looked at him blankly. They stared at each other for a while until Merlin said "Mordred, you and the others can come in you know." Arthur turned round to see everyone else coming in through the door.

"How long have you lot been there" asked Arthur. "About 2 minutes" answered Merlin and Lancelot looked guiltily at him. They all sat down and Arthur glanced at Merlin before beginning. "We need a plan to get back into Camelot. But for this we need to know what Morgana's doing. Merlin has found a way for us to see inside Camelot. "

Arthur nodded towards Merlin who began to speak. "This basin will show you inside Camelot and anywhere else you want to know about." then Merlin gripped the basin and closed his eyes and when he opened them again They were burning gold.

Everyone looked into the bowl and saw an empty corridor in Camelot. "Merlin, can you show us Morgana?" asked Arthur and immediately the image changed to show the throne room.

_Morgana was sitting on the throne, crown on her Head. She was talking to a guard. "you have been searching for them for months now and you STILL haven't found Them?" came her harsh voice from within the basin. "No my lady, we believe they reside in the Druid valley which is hidden to outsiders." said the guard._

"Then question any Druids we have to find out the whereabouts of This valley" Morgana said angrily. "your majesty, we have tried, but any Druids who have sworn allegiance to you say they have knowledge of the valley's location. Also those we capture disappear the next day." replied the guard.

Morgana gave frustrated cry and threw the guard back. She turned to another. "send out as many patrols as we can looking for them and alert every village telling them any who give news will be rewarded greatly." the guard nodded and left through the doors.  
  
The basin's contents swirled and went clear again. "She's looking for us" said Leon. "she won't find us here" said Merlin quickly. Arthur nodded, " so if many patrols are out looking for us, then Camelot will be weaker now than if we wait for her to stop searching." everyone else nodded.

"Merlin, can you show us the castles defences?" Arthur asked and they watched the basin as again Merlin's eyes glowed.

The first image was the main gate; it was guarded by four guards. Then it showed the wall where a lookout was stationed every so often. Then it showed various hallways and the armoury each equally guarded. Finally it showed the throne room with several guards outside, the vaults had the same but the dungeons only had a few guards which at first puzzled everyone but then everyone saw that the dungeons had few prisoners. Then the basin went clear as Merlin blinked.

"it looks like it will be hard to sneak into the castle without alerting anyone." said Elyan. "Your right" said Arthur "We would have to take them out but by then someone would have noticed." added Leon. "Let me check something" said Merlin who then took hold of the basin once more and looked into it.

Everyone looked as a cave appeared in the basin and then swivelled before becoming a blur of corridors finally ending up in the throne room.

Merlin let go of the bowl and looked up. " What was that?" asked Mordred. "catacombs" replied Merlin. "why did you need to see the catacombs?" said Gwen. "Not many of you will know this but there is a cave in the Catacombs" said Merlin. "the one my father kept the dragon in?" asked Arthur. "yes" replied Merlin "there is a way in there through the mountains and between there and the throne room there are few guards so you could easily get in there without being noticed. It goes back into the whole mountain." Merlin finished.

Everyone stared at him "you mean we could get into Camelot without anyone noticing." said Lancelot. Merlin nodded. "sweet" said Gwain.

"this is going to take a lot of planning." said Arthur who finally saw some hope. "great" said Merlin sarcastically and Mordred had to hide a smile.

**Hope you liked this chapter-please reply to questions at the top. Also does anyone think I should put a Morgana chapter in? THANKS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**OK guys sorry it has been a while but you all wanted a long chapter so I wrote this one for you. I am not sure how good it is and could have split it into two or three chapters but didn't. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 43**

For the next two days they were busy making plans and Merlin was teaching Mordred how to get to the old Dragon cave. "Killgarah can lead you but you should know in case Killgarah has to join the battle early." Merlin had said.

The plan was that Mordred, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwain and Gwen (who couldn't be persuaded otherwise) were going to sneak into the castle along with three skilled sorcerers. While Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gaius would lead the army in an attack on Camelot as a distraction.`

Merlin had put protecting spells around all of them going into the castle and taught Mordred several spell that would help them. Arthur was annoyed that Merlin would still not come with them but realised that he had scared Merlin. He got a painful reminder of this just looking at Merlin and seeing the scar on his face.

At the end of the second day it was decided; they were leaving the day after the next. Arthur went up to Mordred and spoke with him. "Are you SURE you know the way?" Arthur asked him. Mordred gave him tired look and said "YES Arthur, I know the way. We can get into Camelot" Arthur heard the tone of Mordred's voice and frowned "You don't think we will be able to get OUT of Camelot again" Arthur said accusingly. Mordred sighed. "It seems unlikely without Merlin there he said. I am hardly a match for Morgana and even with a few sorcerers, she has many more." He said. "Then why are we trying" said Arthur. "Because Morgan is a bad person. She may have the power to rule but she does NOT have the justice. You would be a better a king than her and this proves it. She fights in the name of Herself and of power. YOU fight in the name of Camelot and of your people. Even if we are unlikely to win, we will go down fighting. Not just give up and let her win." Replied Mordred and Arthur found himself honoured by the speech. He nodded and said "Thank you Mordred" and Mordred nodded back.

The next day they began the preparations. The army were all given Armour made with magical protections to make it stronger and also all were given a weapon, even the magical fighters. Gaius was busy with a number of other druids, making sure they had enough bandages and potions. While Arthur went through the plan once more. He still doubted their chances but, as Mordred had said, if they were to go down, they would go down fighting.

Half way through the day Merlin appeared. As Arthur went to meet him Merlin turned to him. "I have got several things that will be of use to you." He said. Arthur nodded and said "thank you, I'm sure whatever it is you offer will be of great help to us."

As Merlin began to walk again so did Arthur. First they reached Gaius; who was frantically working over several potions at once. He looked up as Merlin came close. "Merlin" he greeted "What are you doing here?" he asked. Merlin smiled and said "I have brought some things for you which will help in your work." He said. Gesturing to the number of potions behind Gaius.

"What is it?" asked Gaius and Merlin waved his hand and 2 large boxes appeared. He gave them to Gaius and said "in there are a large number of potions I brewed over my time here. I saved them for when I thought we might need them and this seems to be the time." He said.

Gaius looked inside one box and gasped to see the amount on bottles lined up inside it. "Each is labelled and there are several magical potions in there which should be able to heal or begin to heal certain injuries. Do not worry as I am sure that if you are unsure there will be at least one druid who knows how to use it." Said Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin this has saved us a lot of work and time!" said Gaius gratefully.

Merlin then moved on to find Iseldir, still with Arthur following. "Iseldir, I know you intend on going with Gaius to help tend the wounded." Merlin said. Iseldir paused before saying "that is indeed my wish lord Emrys"

"Do not worry, I do not mind you going but I wish to give you this" Merlin said as he conjured a large book out of thin air and handed it to Iseldir. "It contains several powerful healing spells and also a few I have invented myself which may prove useful in the coming battle" Merlin explained. Iseldir handled the book delicately and said "Lord Emrys, I thank you dearly for this" Merlin nodded before moving on.

This time Arthur caught up with him and said "have you really invented your own spells?" Merlin turned to him and said "yes Pendragon, did you really expect me to just mope about between the druids and..." he paused before saying "and Camelot" Arthur looked at Merlin, impressed at his skill in magic.

They carried on walking and reached the main tent. Inside were Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwain, Gwen and Mordred. They all looked up when Merlin and Arthur came in. "I have a few that will come in useful to you." Merlin said again.

First he went to Gwen and brought forth a ring from his pocket. "This ring has been enchanted with defences. It will shield you from most spells and if you ever need to get out of danger quickly it will transport you to safety" He said as he slipped the ring onto Gwen's finger. Gwen looked at it in awe and said "thank you Merlin!" and before he could move on she embraced him in a hug. Merlin smiled at her then went to Leon, Percival and Elyan.

"You three all have your armour to protect you from spells but I give you these swords" he said as he brought three swords out of mid-air "they will alert you to any danger approaching or if someone is about to attack you from behind." The three men took the swords and each chorused a "thank you merlin" and again Merlin nodded before turning to Lancelot and Gwain.

"You two are my oldest friends. You also both have your armour but I would like to give you something extra." He brought to daggers in sheaths out and gave them to Gwain and Lancelot "You already have swords but you should take an Extra weapon just in case. They are enchanted like Those swords but also can only be used by you two. No one can take them from you even if you are captured." "Thanks Merlin" said Lancelot staring at the dagger "yeah Thanks mate" said Gwain nodding his head at Merlin.

Then Merlin turned to Mordred. "I have no weapon for you my friend. But I do have knowledge." Merlin said this as he brought his hands up to Mordred's temples. His eyes glowed gold and Mordred gasped as Merlin let go of him. "I have just given you the knowledge to do spells that would normally take days to master. Use it wisely" explained Merlin. "Thank you Merlin" gasped Mordred still wide eyed from the new found knowledge.

Finally Merlin turned to Arthur "I also have no weapon for you, Pendragon, for I gave you the best weapon you could hope for a long time ago." He picked up Excalibur and examined it "This sword was forged in the dragon's breath. It can kill the immortal so it can kill Morgana. It is your sword now so no one can take it from you because of the power it holds." explained Merlin. He then put down the sword and conjured a parchment out of the air "However I give you this; it is a map of Camelot that will show you every living being inside it and how close they are to you. Guard it well for it uses powerful magic." Merlin handed it to Arthur and turned away before Arthur could say thank you.

Later that day Gwen went to find Merlin. She found him with Iseldir explaining some of the healing spells. When Merlin saw Gwen he said "Excuse me for a moment please" and Iseldir nodded and Merlin went outside with Gwen.

"Did you have something to say to Me Guinevere?" he asked and Gwen smiled and said I just want to thank you again for all the gifts you gave us. I'm sure they will all come in useful tomorrow." she said. "I wish you good fortune and hope they will help protect you" Merlin replied. Gwen sighed and took Merlin's hand. She looked him in the eye and said "Arthur IS a good person and he greatly misses you. SURELY you can see that Merlin. He just wants you to be his friend again." Merlin dropped his gaze and turned away. "I am just tired of getting betrayed Gwen. I gave my friendship to so many people it often got hurt. I've seen so much, I've LOST so much. I don't want to lose anymore and I don't know if I can just forget about the past. Not when the pain is still there" he said and instinctively his hand went up to his cheek, the cheek where the scar still lay.

Merlin went back to Iseldir and Gwen watched him go with sadness in her eyes.

Even later Lancelot, Gwain and Mordred all went up to the house to see Merlin. When they got there they went in and sat at the table where Merlin already sat. "Tomorrow we leave for Camelot" said Lancelot.

Merlin looked at him and said "I know Lancelot, I know." "You sure you're not coming?" asked Gwain and Lancelot shot him an Angry look. "No Gwain I am not Coming" replied Merlin "You know that.

Mordred who had been quiet suddenly flared up "WHY NOT?" he said angrily. "You know why!" replied Merlin. Mordred stood up "Because of a stupid grudge over a man who desperately wants your forgiveness. He was almost ready to give up when he found out YOU wouldn't forgive him and YOU of all people should know how hard it is to make Arthur give up!" shouted Mordred. "You know that without you we have no chance at beating Morgana but you still refuse to come! We are your Friends. There are men who haven't harmed you in ANY way and you won't save them because you're too proud to forgive this ONE man. You are basically sending us all to our DEATHS. You have a power. You have a Destiny. You..."

"Mordred!" Lancelot snapped interrupting the raging Man Mordred snapped out of his rage to see that it had gone dark and cold and the door banged open letting in a huge gust of wind. As they looked at Merlin he seemed double his size. They felt small and shrank back further under his terrifying glare.

"YOU THINK I DON'T **KNOW** THAT" Roared Merlin "YOU THINK I DON'T **KNOW** WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF I **DON'T** GO! YOU THINK I **HAVN'T** CONSIDERED THIS! YOU ARE **WRONG**! I HAVE NOT SLEPT **AT ALL** OVER THE LAST FEW WEEKS **YOU LOT** HAVE BEEN HERE! I HAVE NOT STOPPED TO SIT AND RELAX **AT ALL** SINCE **YOU LOT** CAME HERE! AND YOU THINK IT'S OVER A **SIMPLE** **GRUDGE** AGAISNT **PENDRAGON**! ALL MY LIFE I LIVED IN FEAR! ALL MY LIFE I HAVE THOUGHT OF MYSELF AS A **MONSTER**! BUT FOR A SMALL PART OF MY LIFE I COULD FORGET ALL THAT" and his voice softened slightly "In Camelot I felt at **Home**. I made a home for myself where I was accepted. I made a home where I was thought of as _normal_!" but then his voice rose again "But EVEN THEN I had to HIDE! I couldn't let ANYONE know about my magic in fear of being KILLED! "I wasn't _NORMAL_ I had a DESTINY of which I COULDN'T escape! But even through that PRESSURE I still made friends. The first friends except Will I had EVER had. I. HAD. A. LIFE! Then when of my so called _FRIENDS_ found out about my secret and sentenced me to DEATH! Then I come here and I am still not _**NORMAL**_! I may be accepted. I may be allowed to show myself. BUT I am STIL NOT NORMAL! I have been Told I have this **DESTINY thousands** of times. **NO ONE** seems to get how **hard** it is for **ME**! I HAVE this power, one that tears me apart on the inside. And ON top of That I'm **IMMORTAL**! I can only be killed in certain ways. I can never escape this curse! Some call it a gift but I **KNOW** it is a curse. But NO ONE can escape being THEMSELVES!" Merlin took a deep breath "I know that everyone will get hurt if I go do not there! But if I go I will have to unleash my **FULL** power. I don't KNOW if I will be able to control it! I don't KNOW if I will be able to stop myself hurting anyone. But if I unleash that raw power. People will see me as what I am; A monster. So it is NOT ARTHUR stopping me going; it is MYSELF! My fear of what **I **will do. I just **DON'T KNOW."**

By the end of his speech Merlin was quivering. His voice seemed pleading and pitiful and as the winds died down Merlin looked up. Then, before anyone could speak or comfort him he ran. He ran out the door and before anyone could stop him he had gone, at such a speed he seemed to be a blur.

**Well? How was it? Did you like the Merlin rant at the end? Sorry if it was a bit OC but I got carried away and wanted to explain some of Merlin's slapworthyness (can't think of a better word to describe it) but I hope you like it! FORGIVNESS is SOON I Promise. Please don't Hate Me!**


	44. Chapter 44

**So sorry it's been a while but I have had no time to update this. I hope you like this chapter and I think that Merlin's hugworthyness still needs attending to but never mind.**

**Chapter 44**

Everyone saw Merlin run. Everyone was shocked at his speed. They were all confused and anxious to find out what had happened. When Arthur saw the distant figure of Merlin speeding away he immediately stopped what he was doing and sprinted towards the house where he met Mordred, Gwain, Lancelot and coming out of it.

"What happened?" he asked. Mordred looked guiltily at the ground as Gwain said "Mordred confronted Merlin who raged and then ran off." Lancelot shoved Gwain "It wasn't completely Mordred's fault" he said. "What did Merlin do?" Arthur asked Mordred.

Mordred looked up at Arthur "He told us the reason he wasn't coming to the battle." he said. "What exactly did he say?" growled Arthur. Mordred sighed and told Arthur what Merlin had said to them.

Just as the other members of the round-table arrived Mordred finished explaining to Arthur. Then before anyone could stop Arthur he had taken off in a sprint in the direction which Merlin had ran off in. Arthur ignored the shouts of his name behind him as he was too intent on finding Merlin to stop and wait for them. So he blundered into the woods in an attempt to find him.

About 1 and a half hours later, Arthur finally came to a clearing by a stream. It was dark now but the stream seemed to be emitting an unearthly glow. There, sitting on a rock, was Merlin. He was staring intently at the flowing water as though he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

As Arthur approached Merlin didn't move but as he stopped to stand behind him Merlin said "leave it Arthur, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Leave me alone."

Arthur was momentarily shocked by Merlin's use of his first name. Though it had been said in a bitter way Arthur felt touched at the word. He ignored Merlin's plea for him to leave and instead sat down on the river bank next to him. He looked at Merlin who still hadn't moved except to speak. He could see that Merlin was in no mood to speak so instead just talked.

Arthur stared across the stream and said "I know now, after my whole life in fear and hate that it is magic is not evil and it is not magic that corrupts. It is Power. Power drives people to get more power and power corrupts people. I also know that you know this as well and that you possess a ridiculously immense amount of power. But Merlin please, if this if you will only ever trust one thing I do or say again, trust this; you will never become evil. No matter how much power you have. You have to much faith, too much love, too much everything, to ever become evil."

Arthur stood up and shook his head slightly before saying "I know that you don't like me and I am the last person you want to talk to right now but I just want to give you these." Arthur brought a bunch of letters out of his pocket and dropped them down next to Merlin. "I've had them in my bag for ages in case I found you but forgot about them until you gave me that map earlier today. They're letters, addressed to you. I just thought I should give them to you before I leave again. Before you're left alone again."

Arthur looked at Merlin again; he still remained silent and motionless staring into the stream. Then Arthur began to make his way out the clearing. Just before he left Arthur turned back to Merlin and said "whatever you think, and whatever anybody else says. I don't think you're a monster. I never have and I never Will. Whatever happens."

He paused before turning again and heading back to the camp. If he had just waited a few more seconds he may have seen the single tear roll down Merlin's cheek.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you are all glad Arthur got to talk to him properly and Merlin is slightly less angry. Please review! By the way I am now accepting requests for BETA READING so feel free to send me stuff! (Especially Merlin stuff!)**


	45. Chapter 45

**So here is the next chapter for you and I'm sure it what you all wanted and MORE! Well he reads the letters anyway!**

**Chapter 45**

Merlin did not move as more tears rolled down his cheeks. The wood was silent around him as he cried. After what seemed like days a rustling could be heard behind him. But Merlin did not move as Gaius kneeled by him and rapped him into a hug.

"My Boy!" said Gaius sadly "My poor poor boy, you cannot think you will turn bad. You cannot think you will harm those you care about. You underestimate yourself. Of all the people I know, only YOU would be able to control that power. Only YOU would be able to remain pure. Only YOU would be able to not become evil. You are the purest, kindest, most caring person I have ever met. You will never become evil. You will never be a monster"

Merlin responded to Gaius with a sob and Gaius tightened his grip on Merlin as the boy cried into his arms. Eventually Gaius let go of Merlin and said "This choice which you have before you, you MUST make alone. I must return to the others." Merlin just nodded wiping away the tear stains from his face as Gaius left.

For while he just sat there then he looked down and his gaze landed upon the letters that Arthur had left there. He stared at them for a while before picking them up and beginning to read them.

The first letter was from his mother:

_Merlin_

_Thank you so much for your letter and you are so kind and hard-working sending me that money every month. I hope that Gaius is making sure you have enough food and rest and that you are well._

_You mark me so proud_

_Your loving Mother_

Merlin realised this letter must have been sent just before his magic was revealed and it made him even more sad to think of his mother who had no idea how he was. He would have to go and visit her after all this was over. He turned to the next letter, again from his mother:

_Merlin_

_My dear boy, Gaius has told me everything and I hope this gets to you. I hope that Gaius might find a way to give you this. I really hope you are ok._

_I understand why you have not come back to Ealdor but miss you dearly. I'm sure you do too. You will always have a place here Merlin. Also, whatever you think, you did the right thing in revealing your magic; you are so noble to always think of others before yourself._

_Your Loving Mother._

Merlin sighed as he wished his mother was there to say those things in person. He should have visited her, before it had become too late. The third letter he read was the last from his mother:

_Merlin_

_I still don't know if you will get this but I hope you do. Morgana came to the village, asking me questions. She is looking for you. You have finally got you wanted with magic being free, but Morgana still wants revenge. She is really powerful Merlin. I am sorry Merlin, she tortured me, and I had to answer with the truth. Though she still doesn't know where you are. For which I am glad. I love you Merlin_

_Your Ever-loving Mother_

Merlin grew angry Morgana had tortured his MOTHER. Now this was REALLY personal, but he had to finish the letter so he turned to the next four, which were from Gilli:

_Dear Merlin  
It has been SO long since I saw you last and I hope this letter reaches you but I have heard rumours that you are no longer in Camelot._

You are a good friend and your advice over the years has been so useful and Florence and I to be wed and I thank you as without you this would be impossible. So, naturally, you are invited.

In answer to your previous letter my magic has advanced greatly and I devoting a lot of my work to healing.

I too hope that the time will come soon when we can both use our talents for good and show people that without fearing our lives. We both have promises to up hold my friend.

Gilli

Merlin smiled as he remembered Gilli's relationship with the orphaned druid girl, Florence and was glad that they were to be wed but was sad as he realised it had probably not been able to happen yet_._

_Dear Merlin_

you need to know this. Morgana is looking for you. She is building up an army of sorcerers and Florence and I only just avoided her.

We can't hide from her for much longer and hope that you will soon be able to help us and that your promise will be upheld soon.

Gilli

Merlin was full of regret that he had put so many people in danger by hiding from Morgana, but at the same time, knew he had had to do it.

_Dear Merlin  
I am so glad! Me and Florence can now come out into the open. Magic is free and so are we._

We shall be traveling to Camelot next week (though this time, not to kill the king) so I shall hope to see you then. I hope you are well and I wish to see you preform your magic as from what I saw of you last time you are very powerful.

I worry though as you have not yet replied to my previous letter. I hope you are well and are getting these.

Your good friend Gilli

It made Merlin smile again at Gill's joke but his happiness was driven away by the thought that Gilli would soon find out Merlin was no longer in Camelot.

_Dear Merlin_

_I know now you have not been in Camelot and have not been getting my letters but I write this anyway in a hope of it one day getting to you._

Morgana is going to take Camelot, as I'm sure you know. Me and Florence have been outed as sorcerers and she is forcing us to her will. I know you have done much for me but I hope you can help me one more time.

Please Merlin, I don't want to serve Morgana and I want to be with Florence.

Gilli

Merlin was again brought to anger. Morgana had gotten hold of his FRIENDS. He had to do something. But he turned to the final letter. This, to his shock, was from FREYA!

_Merlin  
My love, my dear little Merlin. Don't ask how I have done this. Don't try and figure it out. I wrote this a long time before you are reading this. Being the lady of the lake gives me certain powers like seeing what is to come. Don't question this, just understand, you need this._

You are always going to be different. But that is what makes you normal. Everyone is different, for if everyone was the same, the world would be pointless. Not everyone is a king. Not everyone is a servant turned queen. Not everyone is a knight or a servant or a farmer. Everyone is different. Don't be afraid that you are.

_Also everyone has a destiny. Some are small. Some are big. Yours is a massive one. One so big you cannot avoid it. You have changed it slightly but it is STILL there. You CANNOT change that. Please, stop hurting yourself trying to stop fate. Destiny has two paths for you, and you MUST choose one._

Finally, your power is great and you have not tried to reach your full potential. But if you did, you would find you CAN control it. You just need to TRUST yourself. You need to trust those around you. Arthur deserves your trust just as much as you need to trust yourself. You are destined to have this power. To refuse it is to refuse being you.

Merlin, you are NO monster, just a human being. You told me once that some curses can be gifts; you just have to look at it from a different view. But if you really are a monster, then you are, and ALWAYS will be MY monster. Nothing can change that.

Your love, Freya

Merlin looked up. The sun had risen while he had been in that clearing and it was now morning. He knew now what he had to do. He would just have to do it right.

Far away, in Camelot, the Lady Morgana awoke suddenly with a cry. She had had another dream. One of the battle that was to come that day. It would seem that Arthur and his men would attack from the front when really; Arthur's Army would attack Camelot while Arthur would somehow sneak through the catacombs and attack her in the throne room. But she would be waiting. She would bring Arthur to his knees.

**So Merlin Got his hug and Morgana know there Plan. What will happen? Tell me your ideas! THANKS**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks again to Summergirl0726 for extra-long review! I think you're all great for reading my story!**

**Chapter 46**

When Arthur got back to camp, he told the others what had happened. The others thought they should give Merlin some space but Gaius stood up and began to walk towards the direction Arthur had come from. Mordred put his hand on the old man's shoulder to stop him.

|Gaius turned around "Merlin is like a son to me. You will NOT stop me going to him" he said as he pulled away from Mordred and hurried away into the woods. They watched till he was out of sit then Leon said "The battle is tomorrow. We will all need some rest" The other slowly consented and Went back to their tents. But Arthur guessed that none of them would be doing much sleeping.

Early next morning, Arthur woke and went outside where everyone was waiting. Gaius must have returned in the night as he was standing next to Iseldir. Arthur looked at him for any news of Merlin but Gaius just looked at him sadly.

Arthur turned to his army. Today, we fight. We fight for Camelot and all we love and care for. We fight for our freedom, our future and our destinies." Arthur stopped; think of what to say then he continued "When I look before me I see what I have always wished for. Magic and Non-magic people, at peace with one another. When I look before me I am PROUD to have such faithful followers and without you, I wouldn't be who I am today. For Camelot" and a loud cheer went up from everyone around him. He turned his horse around and led them towards Camelot

If Arthur had been paying attention, he might have seen a figure lurking in the shadows of the woods. The figure watched Arthur make his speech. He watched as the Army walked away. He watched until the whole army was out of site. Then he turned and walked away. Not before he quietly whispered "FOR CAMELOT" under his breath.

**Sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted it in. Thank you everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here a nice long chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 47**

Arthur could now see Camelot. He took a deep breath and turned to his Army. "I trust you will all fight valiantly. But now I must go on a secret mission to enter the citadel. Good luck to you all!" he said they he turned once more and rode off into the forest with the other accompanying him. He had Gwain, Lancelot, Mordred, Gwen and three sorcerers named Gavin, Henrik and Rob. He nodded to them as Mordred lead the way to the mountains.

When they got to the foot of the mountain they found the great dragon waiting for them who said "Are you all ready" and when everyone nodded he took of a flew slowly towards the cave.

Eventually they got to the cave after a long and hard climb. Mordred thanked the dragon who flew off to join the battle. Mordred turned back to the group and said "Well, THAT was the easy part" and Lancelot chuckled before they continued into the cave.

There passage was a long one along some very thin paths through the dark near very steep cliffs. Gwain nearly fell off but was saved. Then, when it was almost too dark to see, Mordred stopped "It seems to be a dead end. I'm not sure where to go now"

Arthur sighed in frustration "What are we meant to do now!" he said and just as he said it Gwen lost her footing and before anyone could stop her, she was falling...

Arthur yelled in fright as Gwen screamed and watched her fall down into the darkness. "GWEN!" he cried at he fell to his knee in disappear.

Then he heard Gwen's voice "I'm OK Arthur. The drop isn't that far now and I think we are meant to go along this path I have landed on." She said and Arthur chocked with relief as he stood up.

The remaining men at the top of the black drop looked at each other. Then as if mentally agreed, they all jumped. Arthur flailed a bit before landing with a thump and a rock. He looked around and saw Gwen standing next to him.

Mordred looked round and said "Ah, this is better. That way I think." And everyone followed him up the path.

Finally they reached the entrance to the castle and they began to creep through the passageways to the throne room. At the end of the catacomb Lancelot stopped Arthur "Aren't you even going to LOOK at that map thing that Merlin gave you?" he asked and Arthur paused before getting out the parchment and looking at it.

"Well we are in the right place, and the army is outside fighting Morgana's army" he said. Then Arthur noticed something and frowned "That can't be right" he said and at the puzzled looks on the others faces he explained "It says that Morgana and a group of people are heading this way. It's almost like she was expecting us!"

Arthur looked up at the others and he saw Mordred's eyes widen "Then what are we waiting for!" he hissed "HIDE!" and they began to run back down the corridor to get away. But suddenly there was a crash as the door burst open and Arthur turned to see Morgana with the recognisable smirk and evil glint in her eye. "Welcome back to Camelot, _Brother_" she said smugly.

Arthur heard Gwain mutter something about always starting her fights with _BROTHER _but Arthur ignored him. As he faced Morgana she smirked again. "You do know there is NO chance you can win" she said and Arthur just glared at her "Oh, you DO" she said "So your sending you army to DIE are you Arthur. I thought you were too _NOBLE _to do that"

"My army chose to be part of this. They knew the consequences but they, like I, thought that if they were to go down, we go down fighting. They chose to put faith in me, which I doubt any of YOUR army did." He said. Morgana looked bored as Arthur said this and when he had finished said "moving words Arthur, really moving. But I doubt FAITH can help you survive."

She laughed and Arthur felt a surge of anger which made him run forwards and try to strike Morgana with his sword. Morgana merely blasted him back with a glow in her eyes. At this a small fight broke out. Gwain and Lancelot decided to stick with Gwen and the three of them fought the non-magical guards. While Mordred, Arthur, and the three sorcerers fought Morgana and the 4 sorcerers she had with her.

The fight went on but eventually Gwain, Lancelot and Gwen fought of the guards and went back to Arthur and the others to face Morgana. Arthur took a deep breath and nodded to Mordred who jumped forward with a cry "Get back" and fired a massive glowing energy ball at Morgana. She shielded herself but her sorcerers got knocked out.

Now she was alone Arthur felt they had a chance of defeating her. That is until she screeched and fired spells at their sorceress which knocked them out as well and Froze Arthur, Mordred, Lancelot, Gwain and Gwen to the spot.

"Did you really think you could defeat ME!" she gloated "NO! There is only one person on this earth who has a chance of doing that, and he's NOT here." She said "But it was valiant of you to TRY and I must thank you for bringing your army here, it much easier than finding them. OH! And you've brought your little servant Queen with you as well" she exclaimed in a manner as if she had only just noticed Gwen. "You really HAVE made this easy for me Arthur, It's like you WANT me to take the throne." At which Arthur shouted "Never" and Struggled against the magic keeping him still.

"Morgana paused to think for a moment before saying "I think everyone should see their king's demise. Only Then will they accept me as their queen. Also I think it would be a great entertainment for them, don't you agree." She laughed as Lancelot yelled "You're sick!" and also struggled against his bonds.

While Morgana began chanting, Arthur whispered to Mordred "Was that spell you did earlier the one Merlin gave?" Mordred looked at Arthur said in despair "Yes! she's too powerful for me" Arthur lost hope as he said "You did your best, we all did" he said. Then, Morgana finished chanting and her eyes glowed.

Suddenly they were outside on the battle field and the noise of the fighting slowly vanished as everyone saw the scene in front of them. Morgana cackled and turned to Arthur "This is such an emotional reunion but I would like to have the whole set." At her eyes flashed again and suddenly Percival, Elyan, Leon and Gaius appeared in front of them looking slightly shocked. They were all standing in a circle and Morgana said "There, the whole of the round table. That is, all but one. Never mind. I fear he won't be joining us." She turned towards Arthur with a small sigh even though she had a huge smirk plastered across her face. "Now we shall ALL witness the great downfall of Arthur Pendragon!" she announced to everyone.

**Ok guys what did you think- is the next chapter the final stand of or am I going to torture you some more? You will have to find out... Thanks!**

**P.S: torture will make this story LONGER!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is your next chapter I think it is quite good, but will you?**

**CHAPTER 48 **

Arthur stared at Morgana as He waited for the inevitable shot that would end his life. But it never came. Instead came a loud roar from Killgarah and everyone saw him looking up. Following his gaze they saw a small black dot above them hurtling towards the ground. It got bigger and bigger until it finally crashed into the ground causing an explosion blasting them all back by several meters.

When the dust cleared and all the round-table members stood up Arthur looked up. There, in the middle of the considerably large crater, was none other than Merlin, crouching, one hand on the floor and breathing heavily. Arthur looked at Merlin, gratitude and relief in his eyes and smiled as he noticed one difference with Merlin. His long hair and beard was gone leaving the clean-shaven face of the boy he once knew. Also, most recognisable, was a red neckerchief round his neck.

Arthur was snapped back to reality when Merlin spoke. "Camelot is not yours to take" said Merlin ominously as he slowly stood up. Arthur turned, remembering Morgana and saw she was standing to the left of Merlin with a deathly glare on her face "So, you join us at last Merlin. Or do you go by Emrys now you are revealed to us all?" she asked, stepping into the crater.

"This is between you and me Morgana. Though Arthur is the main one you wish to kill it has always come down to just YOU and ME. I might have stayed out of his, until I found what you did to MY MOTHER! I CANNOT avoid this anymore, I MUST fight you"

Morgana took another step forward "Avoid this? Are you scared that you are going to lose?" she mocked. "No, only of hurting an old friend" Merlin replied gravely. "FRIEND? You considered me as a friend? You LIED to me you POISONED me and you consider that FRIENDSHIP" she shrieked "Though I guess, that you would have to include those you lie to as friends other ways you would have very few, and most of them are DEAD!" she added.

Both Merlin and Morgana took another step towards each other so that now they were almost face to face "I am not the only one to have few friends Morgana. You are also alone in this world. You always will be. it was a mistake when I thought I could change that. We are both too far gone to be retrieved, we will both always be different from everyone but each other, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that happening to you. Even if it was inescapable for me." Merlin said sadly

Morgana glowered "Stop me having power, now why would I want you to stop that." She said maliciously. Merlin's face hardened "We have both read the ancient scrolls are you going to say it or shall I?" he asked.

Arthur was confused "scrolls?" he muttered and Mordred, who was next to him, said "They are ancient texts which hold the information of the old prophecies" he explained, though Arthur was still confused. Morgana seemed to know what he was talking about though.

"You can have _THAT_ pleasure" she said spitefully. Merlin sighed slightly, locking eyes with Morgana and said "I Merlin Emrys, challenge you Morgana Pendragon to a duel of magic. On the conditions that, if I win, she will surrender to the witness Arthur Pendragon for him to do as he pleases and withdraw her army from Camelot." Morgana narrowed her eyes "and on condition that if I win that he will surrender himself to ME" she added

Arthur stared. Merlin COULDN'T do this! He would be killing himself if he lost! Everyone waited in baited breath as Merlin and Morgana stared at each other. Finally Merlin replied; "I agree to the terms" he said and Gwen gasped. The Morgana smirked and said "Then I accept the challenge"

There was silence for a few more moments "We shall duel here, tomorrow at noon. Until then, there is to be NO fighting and a COMPLETE armistice." said Merlin. Morgana paused before nodding. Merlin waved his hand and around the two armies tents appeared "Those are for Arthur's army. Yours can obviously stay in the castle. Unless, because of the Armistice, they want to stay here a while"

"I look forward to our duel, _Merlin_"said Morgana before she turned and swept away. Merlin watched her go until the dragon suddenly came up and landed in front of him. "why did you agree to her terms Merlin" he asked and Merlin looked at him and said "this way less people will get hurt. You know this is how it is meant to end"

Killgarah narrowed his eyes "Destiny has many paths which you might be lead down young Warlock." Merlin stared at the dragon, straight in the eye "This has happened now. I can't take it back" Then he turned and walked into a large tent. As he did a golden dome appeared around it.

**Hahahahahahahaha HA, TORTURE! Sorry for it but it's necessary. What do think of the Formal-Duel-Challenge-Thing? THANKS!**


End file.
